What lies beneath? A Draco Malfoy Love story!
by Knew.u.were.trouble
Summary: Deborah Carrow age sixteen walks away from her family and out into the Wizarding World alone. Why? Because her family refused her to marry Draco Malfoy- Not that she wanted to anyways, right! Friendships blossom and some fall apart, especially when a certain friendship becomes more than what it was.. Poor Deborah has no idea whats in store for her this year at Hogwarts.
1. Running Away

"Well then I am no daughter of yours, thank you very much!" You cried before slamming the door and walking down the long driveway in a huff. Your parents didn't even follow you or stop you from leaving and at that point you knew it was the end. The end of being their puppet, the end of being used, the end of- no! The beginning of a new life, a new you.

You checked your pockets for your wand and inwardly smiled. Finally you were free. You walked down the long and almost never ending road, the anger towards your parents still surging through your body when all of a sudden you heard the screeching of loud and rusty brakes.  
You jumped closely towards the wall and looked at the violently purple bus. At that moment a man came into view and began speaking.

"Hello, and welcome to The Knight Bus, an alternative transport system for a stranded witch or wizard." You raised a brow as the man stepped out of the bus motioning for you to come towards him. "You are a stranded witch aren't you?" he asked hesitant to whether you needed assistance or not. You nodded you head and took a step forward. The man walked back onto the bus and clasped his hands together rubbing them together for heat.

"Lovely," he said "Step on board and we shall take you wherever it is you want to go." You took another step towards the bus and looked inside. It wasn't totally occupied but there were one or two wizards seated towards the back. Suddenly the man grabbed your arm and pulled you in."C'mon we haven't all night. I'm Stan and I'm your conductor for the night." He pushed you further down the aisle.

"You'd better hold on." He stated, a slight grin maneuvering itself on his grubby face. You quickly grabbed hold of a seat beside you and managed to mumble that you were heading towards the Leaky Cauldron. Stan the conductor nodded.

"That'd be fourteen Sickles." He stated before placing his hand on the drivers shoulders giving him a little pat, almost as if it were for encouragement. The diver nodded his head like a zombie and with a loud bang the bus sped off.

The speed caught you a little off guard and sent you flying to the floor. You moaned as your eyes fell on the few passengers who were neatly seated in their seats. A hair barely moving out of place. You groaned and pulled yourself off the floor and into a near-by seat.

Stan's gaze kept travelling towards you and you began to feel slightly uncomfortable. You watched as the scenery outside flew passed you, as if it were a blur. You stomach felt sore and so you closed your eyes and leaned again the window for support. The knight bus flew through the darkness scattering bushes and shrubs, trees and distant houses, and you sat restlessly, uncomfortably propped up against the cold window.

"Right. Next stop- The Leaky Cauldron" Stan shouted. You shifted and fell forward a little as the bus came to a sudden stop. The screeching of the rusty breaks echoing through the unoccupied bus. Stan walked down the aisle towards your seat and held out a hand.

"Fourteen sickles please." He asked shaking his empty hand in front of your face. You stood up pulled out a handful of coins and counted out fourteen Sickles, almost throwing them at Stan before hopping off the bus. You turned to say a quick thank you, but the bus had already sped out of sight.

You sighed and dug your hands deep into your pockets before walking into the Leaky Cauldron.  
You looked around and cringed as the musty smell hit you. You took a few more steps in and looked around. Many booths were occupied by strange men but one face was recognisable.

"Uncle Pete?" you asked as you took a few steps towards the booth in which he was sitting in. He turned around an met your gaze a questioning look upon his face.

"Now if it isn't my favourite niece." He spoke as he motioned for you to come and sit with him and a cloaked man. "Debora, is everything alright? It's a bit late to be roaming the streets of London isn't it." He asked, with a hint of concern in his voice. You took a seat and nodded.

"Er, yeah I guess it is." You shrugged meeting the gaze of the cloaked man. He seemed very familiar. He nodded in your direction and then his cold, grey eyes moved to his bottle of fire whiskey.

"Deborah what happened, Why aren't you at home?" Your uncle asked again. You shrugged and pulled you cold hands out of your pockets, cracking your knuckles out of annoyance.

"They're at it again." You quietly muttered. Referring to your parents and their constant fighting. Pete nodded his head in understanding. He ushered you out of the booth, quietly excusing himself from his company and brought you to the bar.

"I'll pay for your room." He insisted, pulling out his wallet and handing you ten galleons. You quickly wrapped you arms tightly around you uncle, who was more or less a father-like figure to you. He gave you a quick kiss on the forehead and called over Tom, the wrinkly, withered landlord. He got you a room until you were leaving for Hogwarts in three days time. You were grateful and gave him another hug, before following Tom down the hallway.

"Stay safe." You managed to hear your uncle shout from the front of the Leaky Cauldron. You inwardly smiled again. And continued to follow Tom to your room. He opened the door and walked inside. He looked around the room muttered something that sounded like 'sweet dreams' and stalked back out of the room, closing the door behind him.

You looked around. It was a nice enough room, a bit small but it would do for a few days. You pulled back the cover of the beds and jumped inside, tightly pulling the blankets over your body shivering body. You lay in silence for a while gradually falling into a dreamless sleep.


	2. Talking with Friends

**Disclaimer: Concept, characters, etc. belongs to J.K. Rowling. I only own the plot**

_**A/N: This is my first fanfiction here on so I'm still getting used to the ups and downs of this very place. I'd appreciate reviews and creative criticism is always welcomed. Thanks for reading, and I'll enjoy hearing from you! )**_

* * *

The echoing of loud voices throughout the Leaky Cauldron woke you up. A sudden rush of adrenalin passed through your body at the thoughts of why you were here. You had a huge fight with your parents and left home, with nothing but a few Sickles and your wand. You then remembered how you met your uncle Pete and he hooked you up with the room you were now staying in, and put a few Galleons in your pocket as backup money.

You smiled and left the heat of your bed and walking to a small dusty window, peering out onto the quiet streets of London. It was so peaceful out there compared to the loud buzzing flowing through the old building. You slightly hopped back over to the other side of the bed and put on your torn up converse. You then wrapped your little black cardigan tightly around you waist and grabbed the key to the room you were occupying and walked out, checking again to see whether you had your wand or not.

You emerged from the back of the Leaky cauldron, and behind the bar. The place was lightly crowded now, and some sort of ruckus was breaking out on the other side of the pub. You quietly walked passed, what was turning out as the beginning of a drunken dispute and disappeared out the side door leading to the passageway to Diagon Alley. One of your favourite places in the whole of England. You walked up to the brick wall and pulled out your wand

"Hmmm now was it two up and three across or three up and two across?" You quietly asked yourself, pulling out your wand and lightly tapping certain bricks.

"Nah mate, this ones totally mental. She's talking to herself and everything." A voice came from behind you. You turned around to see non other than the infamous Draco Malfoy and his cronies Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe. You inwardly sighed and turned around again tapping the remaining bricks.

"What do you want Malfoy?" You asked a slight bitterness to your voice. He let out a cackle as his friends pushed passed you and walked through the archway leading to Diagon Alley.

"Looking good, Carrow." He whispered as he pushed passed you and strode down the street until he was out of view, no doubt with his cheesy smirk plastered across his pale face.

You inwardly sighed and walked through the archway and down the road towards Madam Malkins Robes for All Occasions. You hadn't brought an awful lot of money with you but you thought you'd have barely enough for a new winter robe, at least without spending the money you uncle had so kindly given you. You had your eye on wonderful Green and Silver, self-ironing, beautifying Robe from this Summer, maybe they was still there. No doubt the whole of Slytherin would have them, and you had to try and fit in- even if you didn't want to. You burst through the door and nodded in acknowledgement towards Madam Malkin in her typical mauve robes.

The woman eagerly smiled and finished up the measurement of a few robes which we scattered across the reception deck. You walked through the shop browsing and sometimes picking up the robes in which you like best. Finally you had decided on the Black and Silver Slytherin Robe, it was almost the same as the one you'd seen during the summer, this one was a little more you, budget wise. And you gladly stood there and asked Madam Malkins you take your measurements.

The woman squatted on the floor sticking pins into various places along the robe. Pinning it up and adjusting the sleeves to suit you. After she had finished she asked whether she should have them delivered to your manor. You insisted that you'd come back to collect them before School began, trying to avoid having to go back to your parent house. Who in no doubt would beat you within an inch of your life if you made an effort to step foot inside their home again.

The woman just smiled and gave you a docket. You gratefully took it and gave her another smile, stuffing it into your pockets and walking out of the shop. You exited the shop and the warm breeze blew your hair out of place. You closed your eyes and stayed on the spot, savouring the comfortable heat.

"Deb?" You heard someone shout. You turned around and came face to face with Pansy, Blaise and Juliet. Pansy and Juliet both jumped on you, strangling you with a huge hug. While Blaise cupped your face, smiling lovingly at you before kissing you forehead. You inwardly blushed and hung your head, knowing you couldn't resist his charming smile. A Draco-type smirk fell on his face as he lowed his hands and stood between the two girls.

"You never told us you'd be here." Juliet beamed at you. She was your closest friend and almost a sister-figure in your life. She played the part of the listener. Always there for you, to listen to you complain about your parents, and to just gossip. She was the nicest of the Slytherin 'gang' along with Blaise who was your other closest friend. You considered him as a friends with benefits, sometime you'd get together other times you'd be with someone else. And ye both liked it that way, although sometime you had to convince yourself you weren't falling for him.

"Deb? Hello, earth to Deb!" Juliet laughed waving a hand in front of your face. You shook your head and smiled, focusing on Juliet and giving her a questioning look.

"You gonna come for a drink with us, we can talk and catch up?" You thought for a moment and pushed forward linking arms with Juliet and walking toward the Leaky Cauldron. Pansy and Blaise following you both as you talked and laughed the whole way.

"He's been asking about you, you know." Juliet chimed in. You smiled and kept your eye on the Leaky Cauldron.

"You know I'm not interested in Blaise." You answered back after a moments thought you said this in a tone so you could convince yourself too. You didn't exactly feel anything for Blaise, he was just a friend and you knew you'd cherish him more as a friend than as a lover. Juliet smirked and pushed you in the door of the Leaky Cauldron, obviously ignoring what you had just said to her.

A booth was filled with a few sixth year Slytherin Students, Juliet dragged you towards them, pushing you into a seat and plopping herself down beside you. Malfoy eyed you for a minute then went back to his conversation with the obscure grunts and mumbles of Crabbe and Goyle. You laughed a little as he rolled his eyes and played with the wrapper of the self-refilling Butterbeer bottle.

You lifted yourself from your seat and walked towards the bar, nicely asking Tom for two bottle of Butterbeer. He grunted and walked away taking in more orders. You zoned out for a moment or two but was pulled back to reality when you we tackle hugged from behind. You tried to turn around and see who your attacker was but they seemed to manoeuvre themselves into moving with you keeping themselves out of view. You sighed and stood there watching as a face made itself visible over you left shoulder.

It was Blaise. He placed another sweet kiss on your forehead and let you go, sitting on a stool beside you. And taking your hand in his, stoking it gently with his thumb. "What no proper greeting?" He asked a smug look on his face. Your lips curled slightly and jumped at him hugging him and laughing at your own actions.

"Thats what I thought" he smiled as he pulled away and pecked you once again on the forehead.

"So why are you here?" he asked a little to interested into knowing why you were here and not at home. You thanked Tom for the Butterbeers and began walking back to the table, trying your hardest to ignore the quizzical look on Blaises face.

You placed a bottle in front of Juliet and sat down taking a large quantity of Butterbeer in your mouth and swallowing it as fast as you could. You placed the half empty bottle in front of you and received even more questioning looks off the people at the table. Pansy raised a brow but turned back to showering and uninterested Draco with kisses. While both Juliet and Blaise kept and eye on you, knowing you weren't very comfortable.

"I've to use the Little Witches Room!" Juliet exclaimed loudly, before grabbing you by the shoulder and pulling you off your seat.

"You're not going to leave me go by myself are you Deb?" she questioned pulling you towards the toilet before an answer had escaped your lips. "Okay, what's up?" She asked, standing in front of the long mirror and adjusting her beautiful, long, blonde hair. You leaned up against the sink and told her about the fight your parents were having. It was worse than the previous fights, and this time they had blamed it all on you. She stood there, her eyes gaping at you almost never blinking.

"And they, they blamed you?" she asked in an utterly confused voice. "Why would they do that, they were the ones who turned him down, right?" she asked. You nodded your head and blinked back a tear that was gradually going to escape you dark eyes.

"I know, pretty fucked up right?" you asked. Running the cold water tap and splashing your face.

"The only thing that is bothering me, is Blaise." She looked at you stupidly. You shrugged

"Yeah, Blaise. He keeps asking me, why I just turned up at Diagon Alley, and stuff. I dont wanna tell him what's been going on in my family, and I defiantly dont want to tell him about.. well Malfoy you know." Juliet nodded and pulled you into a hug.

"Dont worry 'bout it sweetie, by the time School comes they'll be owling you, telling you how sorry they are. They always do it right?" You nodded, but this time you didn't agree with her at all. They would never apologise after everything that happened. Especially since it was all _your_ fault. You gave her a fake yet realistic smile and another quick hug before adjusting you vest top and walking out of the bathroom.

You sat back down at the table but this time there were less people. Pansy had left and Crabbe and Goyle went to Florean Fortescue's Ice-cream Parlour obviously because they were so famished! You took your seat again and looked around smiling slightly at Draco and Blaise. The two were deep in a conversation making sure to speak as secretively as possible. Draco would send you a quick smirk every so often while Blaise made sure not to make eye contact.

You gulped down the end of your Butterbeer and excused yourself from the table. Giving Juliet a little hug and a quick kiss on the cheek.

"If Keno finds me I'll send you a letter and tell you what's happening okay!" you said as you walked away from the table. She just smiled and watched you disappear behind the bar.

* * *

_**A/N: **Here's chapter two. Hope you like it! Update coming soon_


	3. The Throw Out

**Disclaimer: Concept, characters, etc. belongs to J.K. Rowling. I only own the plot**

_**A/N: This is my first fanfiction here on so I'm still getting used to the ups and downs of this very place. I'd appreciate reviews and creative criticism is always welcomed. Thanks for reading, and I'll enjoy hearing from you! )**_

Oh and I'd like to thank Jenna Von Cannon for giving me my very first review! I really appreciate it, so thank you.  
)

* * *

After your not-so-amusing day at Diagon alley. You went back to your room. Walking down the hallway, you noticed your door was slightly ajar. You slowed down, walking and tip-toed towards the room. Poking your head around the door-frame you hunched over and peered inside. The place seemed empty. You left out a sigh and walked in, closed the door behind you and locked it with a key.

"Jeez, your not holding me prisoner in here are you?" a voice spoke out, a hint of humour hidden away. You spun around and saw your Uncle Pete walk out of the bathroom. You let out a sigh and sat on your bed wondering why on earth your Uncle Pete was in your room.

"I bet your wondering what I'm doing here right?" Pete asked, as if he had read your mind. You silently responded by nodding your head as you made yourself comfortable, lifting your legs and crossing them in front of your body. Pete pulled up a chair and sat across from you, clasping his hands and rubbing them together, letting out a long and frustrated sigh.

"I've been talking with your parents," he began. You clenched your fist and sat there, waiting for him to carry on. Things couldn't get any worse. "Well, I asked them about last night, and they.. They gave me the key to your Gringotts bank, and some of your stuff." You sat there, completely still, shocked at what your Uncle was telling you.  
Your eyes then fell on your Hogwarts trunk and another bag, bursting with clothes. You held your head in your hands and let out a loud groan, feeling tears quickly gush freely from your eyes. You felt a slight pang in your chest as you lay back on your bed and turned on your stomach smothering your face with your pillow. Loud bellowing cries escaping your lips.

How could they do this, your very own parents? Blame you, take out all their anger on you and then.. Then pack your bags and throw you out? It was all quite surreal. You were crying out of anger, but also out of happiness. At last you were out of harms ways, you wouldn't begin Hogwarts this year with fresh cuts and bruises. No more broken ribs for the holidays and you'll never be worried about them forgetting things like collect you from Hogwarts or you birthday.

You felt the side of your bed lower as Pete took a seat on your bed, gently rubbing your back for comfort. He knew, more than anyone, that words wouldn't make things any better so he quietly hummed to himself as he always did when he was nervous. After what seemed like hours of tear-shed you wiped our face with the back of your hand and sat up. Pete had gone out to get himself a fire-whiskey to calm his nerves and to give you some 'alone' time.

You walked across your small room and into the little bathroom. You turned the hot and cold water taps to the right temperature and adjusted the shower head before stripping off and jumping in .You felt somewhat relaxed as the warm, gently flowing water cascaded over your body. You felt all your trouble escape as you bathed and after what seemed like ages you stepped out. You grabbed a towel and wrapped it tightly around your body then quickly towel dried your hair and walked back into the main room. You stood at the bathroom door; staring.

"You can pick your jaw up from the floor, if you dont mind." A shrewd voice spoke. You narrowed your eyes as you glared at the blonde haired boy, tightly holding your towel up with both hands.

"Wh-What are _you_ doing here?" You asked trying to cover up the shakiness in your voice. Draco smirked at you and sat on your bed, leaning his elbows on his knees and eyeing up your visibly wet body. You sighed and walked forward pulling open the door and pointing out.

"C'mon. Out Malfoy, please. I'd like to get dressed if you dont mind." You quietly muttered motioning for him to leave. He just smirked and sat up straight. Clasping his hands together.

"And what if I dont want to?" he asked, as if it were a rhetorical question. He knew you hadn't the will or power to get him out of your room, and secretly you did too. You sighed walking across the room and picked up your wand, intending to dry your hair magically. Draco flinched. This sent a small smile creeping across your face.

"You wouldn't do it, Carrow." Draco spoke, almost with a sense of doubt escaping. You chuckled, sent Draco a sly wink, and began twiddling the wand between the fingers on your wand hand. You didnt intend on hurting him but watching him flinch as you waved your wand about the room gave you a sense of power over him, which is not something people rarely felt, especially around Draco.  
You sat on the seat which was still pulled up to your bed, making sure your towel was still covering your body. You pointed the wand at Draco one last time and watched his face turn a paler colour. You laughed and threw your wand on the bed. A sigh of relief escape from Dracos lips.

"You didn't actually think I was going to hurt you, did you?" you asked, closely watching his every move. He just cleared his throat as a smug look reappeared on his cheeky face.

"You, hurt me? Carrow, are you taking drugs?" He asked. Lifting himself from your bed and pacing the room. You shrugged and thought if you were taking drugs nobody would care. You zoned out watching Draco stride back and forth and back and forth again until you suddenly let a question burst from your mouth.

"Well, what the fuck are you doing here anyways?" You asked with a slight hint of anger to your voice, narrowing your eyes. Again resembling two slits, like on a snake. He stopped pacing and walked towards you, stopping just a foot away from you, staring down at your small petite build. A smirk plastered on his face. You clenched your towel again remembering you were half naked. He leaned in closer to you. To close for comfort really, as his lips touched yours. You pulled away out of surprise to see Draco opening his closed eyes. He looked quite taken aback, as he leaned in for another kiss, this time one that would satisfy his thirst. His lips touched yours again, a sweet sensation tingled throughout your body so you decided to kiss back.

His hand reached up for your face, his thumb caressing your cheek softly as it moved down to your neck pulling you in closer. You wrapped one arm around his neck and kept your towel wrapped around you tightly with the other. Draco licked your lips for entry, but your door swung open. You pulled away and looked guiltily at your Uncle Pete who was now glaring at Draco. Draco stepped closer to Pete and extended his hand.

"I'm Draco Malfoy, Lucious Malfoys son." Pete raised his brow and took his hand shaking it slightly before looking back at you, a slightly unimpressed look on his face. Draco noticed this and stepped closer to you again.

"You would have made a trophy wife." He whispered before giving you a half smile and walking out of your room. You were totally gob smacked as both you and your uncle Pete watched him leave. Pete then looked at you and smirked, Closing the door and leaning against it. You were waiting for him to scold you, but surprisingly he didn't- he laughed.

"Awkward eh?" he asked as you picked up your wand again and went to say the spell for drying your hair. Pete jumped at you, and took your wand. "Ah-ah-ah, no magic outside of Hogwarts missy!" He laughed as he quietly mumbled a spell and your hair was dry. He then gave you a sympathetic look and a quick kiss on the cheek before saying his goodbyes and apparating out of sight.

It was eight pm and it was beginning to get dark outside as you noticed the orangey-pink colour in the sky the sun had left before setting. You locked your door and pulled out the bag of clothes Pete had dropped by. Surprisingly you mother had packed all you nice clothes, along with a few formal dresses and your Halloween costume from last year.

You quietly laughed to yourself as you picked up the costume and held it up high remembering the Halloween Ball. One of your most memorable nights at Hogwarts. You smiled again and folded the costume neatly and placing it on your bed. You pulled out some clean underwear, and a pyjamas. Then quickly got dressed. It was going to be a long, and lonely night.

* * *

_**A/N: **There's a lot more to come! Please Review ) & Thank you for reading!_


	4. An Anonymous Note

**Disclaimer: Concept, characters, etc. belongs to J.K. Rowling. I only own the plot  
_I'd appreciate reviews and creative criticism it is always welcomed. Thanks for reading, and I'll enjoy hearing from you! :

* * *

_**

You woke late in the afternoon with a piercing headache. You tossed and turned in your bed for what seemed like hours until you finally pulled yourself up. You thought it seemed like another nice day so you pulled on a pair or boy jeans with a green and silver vest top. Pulling your hair back with a green hair band. You were still feeling a little off form as you left the Leaky Cauldron. You checked your black and green 'wasted' bag for your wand, Gringotts key and the docket for your new Slytherin robes, satisfied that you had remembered them all.

You visited Gringotts first and entered a gigantic marble hall . Hundreds of goblins were seated on high stools behind long tables, talking to many people and scribbling notes and figures on long scrolls of parchment. You didn't like visiting the place very much, but now that you were on your own you had nobody to do it for you. You walked towards an idle goblin and cleared your throat before placing your key on the table in front of him.

"I'd like to take some money- Er, out of my vault please." You spoke as the goblin looked at you through his half moon, golden rimmed glasses.

"Very well" said the little creature. As he hopped down off his high stool and walked towards one of the many doors leading out of the marble room. "This way please." He motioned for you to quicken your pace and so you did. Staying closely behind the little figure until you reached your vault.

"Vault one thousand, seven hundred and fifty six" The goblin called out in a monotone voice. He took your key and unlocked the door. He then stood back. You walked over and pulled out a small handful of Galleons, a small amount of sickles and a nice amount of knuts, and poured them into a rather large money pouch you had put in your bag earlier on. Hopefully the amount would sort out the cost of your books, robes and any of your other needs while staying at Hogwarts.

You stood away as the Goblin safely locked up the vault, handed you back your key and began briskly walking back to the main hall, you following quickly behind. You quietly thanked the creature and left. After your trip to Gringotts you walked into Madam Malkins.

"There you are deary." She said, quickly walking past the other customers and linking an arm with you. She pulled you across the shop and over to the counter pulling out your new Slytherin robe. You examined it for a moment before smiling at her and checking the price tag. It went up after the slight alterations had been made but you didn't care. You handed her the money and the docket and she then wrapped up your robe and folded it neatly into a bag, tying a green ribbon around it.

After you left Madam Malkins you went to Scribbulus Ever-changing Inks, and picked up a few rolls of Parchment and more bottles of ink, pampering yourself with a few fancy quills too. You then went to Flourish and Blotts for a quick look around.  
And then you finally visited Quality Quidditch Supplies. You didn't play Quidditch at school because your father said it made you less lady-like if you play sports, but since you weren't staying with your mother and father you thought about trying out for the team. You knew you wouldn't make it but you thought it would be a different challenge, so you went in and bought a broom. A Firebolt to be exact.

Happy with your purchases you decided to call it a day and go back to your little room in the Leaky Cauldron. You still had to pack your things for Hogwarts, and you had less than twenty four hours to do so. You burst through the doors of the Leaky cauldron with your hands full. You gave Tom a small smile as you walked behind the bar and down the hallway towards your room. You walked in and threw your things on your bed, running to the bathroom to go pee! When you emerged from the bathroom, empty and refreshed there was a letter on your bed. Your name scribbled across the front.  
You looked at it, tilting your head to the side and lifting an eye brow. Was this a letter from your parents, who else could it be? You sat on your bed and looked around. You then tore open the letter and began to read.

_Ms. Deborah Carrow,  
Meet me at the bar at 9.00pm.  
We wont have long. So just a small drink and a short chat.  
Remember 9.00pm_** sharp!**_  
_  
There was no signature at the bottom. Reading over the letter for like the seventh time you finally crunched it up and threw it in the bin. It tormented you a little, trying to think of who would want to have a 'short chat' with you.

You scrunched your face up again at the thought and fell back into a lying position on your bed. Surely It wouldn't have been your parents, if they wanted to talk with you they would have sent a request for you to come home, so you pulled that thought out of your head.  
Instead of lounging about and thinking until your 9pm meeting with _anonymous_ you decided to get started on packing. You had an early morning so you wouldn't have time for it then. You pulled over your Hogwarts trunk and clicked it open. There were old pieces of parchment from last year, your old Slytherin robes, and lots of clothes that you didn't bother unpacking when you returned from school at the beginning of the summer. You looked through the clothes and pulled out a few shirts that were a bit too small and threw them into a bag and then began packing the clothes you knew you'd need. You also threw in a few formal dresses and left it at that.

When you had finished you heard a slight tapping, you looked around and noticed Keno, your barn owl, sitting at your window ledge.

"Hey Keno." You cooed. The owl, in one swift motion, glided towards you bed and landed beside you, gently clipping at your fingers. You smiled and pulled out some owl treats from one of the bags you had packed into your Hogwarts trunk. He nibbled at them as you walked to the bathroom for a quick shower.

It was 8.30 by the time you had yourself dried and dressed. You had on a black hip-hugging combats, with a pretty white and black off the shoulder top. You didn't know who to expect for this meeting, but you wanted to look good and feel comfortable and when you were ready you did. You decided to get a drink before this mystery person came so you left your room and headed towards the front of the building.

You sat at the bar, with a Butterbeer in your hand. You kept to yourself since the occupants were mostly men, and you didn't want to get in anybodies way. You were only sitting at the bar for ten minutes when you were tapped on the shoulder, you spun around.


	5. The Hogwarts Express

**Disclaimer:**** Concept, characters, etc. belongs to J.K. Rowling. I only own the plot.**

_**I'd appreciate reviews and creative criticism it is always welcomed. Thanks for reading, and I'll enjoy hearing from you!**__

* * *

_

You were totally shocked when you turned around. You recognised this person from many parties you had been invited to with your parents and parties you had invited her and her family to. The beautiful woman half-smiled at you, barely showing her pearly white, straight teeth which matched her clear pale skin and her bleach blond hair.

"Hello Mrs. Malfoy." You managed to choke out. Narcissa nodded her head and ordered a drink from the bar. She looked at your appearance, with a half approving look settled on her face. She nodded and stared as if she were taking personal notes. And then suddenly walked away.

"Are you coming to sit with me or would you rather stay at the bar with the men?" she asked as she walked to a small booth. She sat down and pulled off her black cloak-like robe. She really was an amazingly beautiful woman. You realised that some of her dazzling features were found on Draco too.

"Now I guess you are wondering why I wished to speak with you." She asked after taking a sip from sort of muggle cocktail. You shrugged your shoulders before answering. You knew it was about what happened with your family and why they rejected the Malfoys request but you didn't say a word about it.

"I'm not sure Mrs. Malfoy." You politely answered her. "But I do have a question to ask you." You quickly mumbled. Narcissa raised a brow and took another small sip of her cocktail.

"Go on.." she said as she awaited your question. "How did you know I was here? Did my parents tell you or did they send you here?" Narcissa smiled at you. It was the first time she had done so since you had met her and you inwardly wondered why she didn't do it more often.

"I came on my own behalf. And your uncle, Peter is a very close family friend, he informed me of where you were staying. Terrible problems at home my dear?" She asked reaching one of her slender hands across the table and placing it on yours, almost in a comforting way. You looked at your bottle of Butterbeer and then back at Narcissa nodding your head slightly.

"Uh, ye-yeah I guess you could say there were slight _problems_." She smiled at you again.

"Well that's why I'm here. To help you cope with your problems. I'd like to ask you, a very important question Deborah." You nodded and awaited for her to carry on.

"Do- do you know my son, Draco?" she asked. She knew very well you knew her son. You wondered where she was going with this, and also what it had to do with Draco.

"Uh, yeah I'm in his year and house at Hogwarts. We're kind of friends kind of.." She seemed happy when you said this as she pulled her hand away from yours. Taking another sip of her drink she winked at you, playfully.

What is she up to? You thought to yourself. You spoke with Narcissa for longer than you had expected too. When she left she placed a kiss on either of your cheeks and floo'd back to the Malfoy manor. She was a little drunk, like yourself. But it was expected after two hours of drinking.  
You went to bed with a head full of thoughts. And struggled to sleep but finally, after an hour or two of restlessness you fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

You woke up at around 5.30. You hair was plastered across your forehead from sweat. You rolled out of your bed and looked at your Hogwarts trunk.  
_Time to go home!_ you thought as you inwardly smiled and began to get dressed. You pulled on a denim skirt, that fell to your mid-thigh with some black tights and black Ug boots, you then pulled on a white vest top and put a black shirt over it, leaving the first five buttons open. You untangled your knotty hair and pulled it back so it was in a some up and some down look.

When you were dressed you ran around the room to see if you had left anything lying around. You picked up a few tops in the bathroom and shoved them into your bag of clothing. You then made the bed and walked to the door pulling your trunk behind you. You smiled and left the room, walking towards the bar. You stood there and waited to get Toms attention.

"Leaving so soon?" He grunted. You nodded and handed him the key, and thanked him for the room. He smiled at you, which was kind of creepy and then you walked to the fireplace. Grabbing a handful of floo powder and throwing it down in front of you. "KING'S CROSS STATION" you shouted.

As you stepped into one fireplace and fell out of another. As usual Kings Cross was jam packed with both muggles and wizarding folk. You pulled your trunk behind you and found yourself a trolley. After about fifteen minutes of struggling you managed to get your trunk onto the trolley along with two carrier bags full of clothes.

You kept your 'wasted' bag slung over your shoulder at all times, it was like a piece of clothing, a prized possession and everyone knew it. You pushed your trolley to the platforms nine and ten. And then noticed Narcissa and Draco off to the side. You turned away almost immediately after remembering your meeting with Narcissa last night and then you got a flashback of the kiss you had shared with Draco back in your room.

You began to run towards the pillar, a red tinge on your cheeks, when someone shouted your name out over the crowd. You stopped running and turned around to see Narcissa waving at you and motioning for you to come over. You politely waved back and slowly walked towards Narcissa and Draco. Draco seemed to have a surprised look on his face. Obviously oblivious of the little get together you had with his mother the previous night.

"Hello Darling." Narcissa spoke; embracing you in a gentle hug and giving you a kiss on both cheeks. You smiled at Narcissa a little embarrassed in front of Draco and pulled away.

"Hey Mrs. Malfoy hello Dr- Draco." You tried to say his name as politely as ever, but it managed to fall out of your mouth with slight distain. You managed to cover it up by smiling at him and embracing him in a hug. He jumped a little with surprise but wrapped his arms around you in return. His breath on your shoulder was fast and his heart was racing. He seemed nervous. You wondered why. After a long hug you pulled away even more embarrassed.

Narcissa was close to tears and quickly threw her arms around her son.

"Now go dear, with Deborah to the platform. Stay safe and please be good." She gave him a kiss on the cheek before pushing him away and smiling at you.

"Look after yourself ok my dear." She spoke before turning around and walking towards the exit.

You walked with Draco toward platform nine and ten in total silence. You were still slightly embarrassed, but you also didn't want him asking you any questions. To your misfortune, he stopped beside you and looked at you. His mouth slightly open. You were waiting for him to question you about his mother or even shout at you. But instead he closed his mouth and carried on, running in between platforms nine and ten and disappearing from your sight.

Happy that he hadn't said anything you broke into a run and ran towards the wall, coming out the other side on platforms nine and three quarters. Your face lit up. The Hogwarts express was as shiny as ever. You pushed your trolley towards the train and was about to board until someone from behind tripped you. You fell face first onto the cold ground and quiet laughter was heard from around you. You looked back up at the person who tripped you and saw Draco standing behind you, the two goons along with him.

"Honestly Carrow, how are we meant to get on the train with you tripping in front of us, holding us up?" Draco asked, laughing to himself. Crabbe and Goyle gave each other a high five and laughed along with Draco.

"I guess you're not going to help me up then?" you spat, pulling yourself up off the ground and walking away.

You sat on the train with Blaise and Juliet. Thankfully Pansy had left to go to a prefect meeting. You changed as soon as you got on the train so you wouldn't have to leave your compartment. You were pissed over what Draco had done before you got on the train, and you weren't in the mood to meet him along the corridors.

Blaise and Juliet were talking about Quidditch, and even though you were trying to pay attention you fell asleep, leaning against Blaises shoulder as a pillow.


	6. Pansy Begins

**Disclaimer: Concept, characters, etc. belongs to J.K. Rowling. I only own the plot.**

_**I'd appreciate reviews and creative criticism it is always welcomed. Thanks for reading, and I'll enjoy hearing from you!**_

_**

* * *

**_

The whole train ride you were asleep. Blaise shook you awake five minutes before you arrived so you could go wash your face. You pulled open the compartment door sleepily and walked to the bathroom. Not many people were out walking the corridors, you spotted pansy and gave her a little smile and continued walking.

You splashed water on your face and washed the sleep from your eyes. The cold water woke you up a little more. You quickly dried off your face and walked back to the compartment.  
Unfortunately Juliet had left, leaving both Blaise and Draco inside.  
You inwardly groaned and took you seat, closest to the window. You concentrated on pulling up your stockings and adjusting the length of your skirt, sometimes pulling it up and then huffing and pulling it back down again.

Draco secretly watched you and stayed quiet. He knew you were still pissed over him tripping you so strangely, he kept his mouth shut. Blaise continued talking about- what, you had no idea, and you really weren't interested anyway.

A minute later the Hogwarts Express pulled into the station at Hogsmeade and the Hogwarts students quickly ran off the train. Blaise pulled you up from your seat and pulled down your trunk from the overhead. You thanked him by lightly pecking him on the cheek, before you pushed passed Draco and left the train.  
You met up with Juliet and Pansy outside, along with a few of Pansy's friends. Millicent Bulstrode, Tracey Davis and Daphne Greengrass. You knew Daphne pretty well, and struck up a conversation with her while waiting for the carriages.

"So, you're dating Blaise Zabini, huh?" You quickly shook your head, and laughed a little. This wasn't the first time people had asked you that question.

"No- Merlin! No way, Blaise and I are just really close friends.."

"With benefits!" Juliet winked as she quickly butted in, leaning against you and wrapping an arm around your shoulder. "Our little Deborah here is afraid of commitment, so technically yes, they're only _friends_." You elbowed her quickly into the side and slipped away from her, shaking your head in denial.

"I'm am not afraid of commitment!" you shouted as you spun around to face them. You continued to walk backwards. The girls were giggling at you as you spoke. "I'm not and never was afraid of commitment, so m'dear, get your facts.. UPMPH!!" You bumped into someone roughly and immediately you both fell to the floor.

A loud buzzing of laughter was heard as you stood up and brushed yourself off. Adjusting the length of your skirt and loosening your tie. That was a signature move, you did it whenever you were embarrassed.

You suddenly turned to face the person you knocked over and came face to face with and angry Draco, sending you death-glare after death-glare. _Ooopsie, bad move!  
_  
"Sor-Sorry Draco. I wasn't looking where I was going.. It was an accident." You were pretty nervous and the looks Draco was giving you weren't making the situation any better. He roughly grabbed you by the upper-arm and pulled you into him.

"Blaise tells me, you are afraid of commitment. Lets show him how you really feel." Draco sneered as you tried you push yourself away from him.

"Wha-what do you mean?" you asked, stuttering slightly out of fright. Draco smirked and pulled you towards him roughly, locking lips with yours. It was a lot different from the kiss you experienced back at your room in the Leaky Cauldron. He forced his tongue into your mouth as his grip tightened around you, pulling you closer and closer, it that were even possible.

You had noticed how the laughter had died down, and now all you could hear was the loud thumping of your heart and some quiet whispers. Draco eased up a little, his kiss softening as he pulled away. He lips seemed swollen, and you felt as if your lip gloss was smeared across your mouth.

"Go out with me.. Deborah." He hissed loudly. It was more of an ordered rather than a question. You stepped away but his grip was still on your arm. You stared at him for the longest time.

"Go out with you?" you whispered. "What drugs are you taking Malfoy?" He looked a little shocked with your reply, but the look of disappointment was found hidden in his eyes.  
His lips came crashing onto yours again, this time a lot more gentle. It reminded you of your first kiss, with him. You lips curled, enjoying the gentle kisses. You felt the grip on your arm loosen too as he wrapped his arms around your waste, locking his fingers. You were half tempted to wrap your arms around his neck but instead you tried to pull away again, but as you moved he stepped back and began speaking.

"C'mon, lets grab a carriage." He half ordered. You shook your head and walked away, grabbing your trunk and walking towards the girls, trying your hardest to keep a straight face. You looked back at Draco and he was still standing where you had left him, no emotion showing on his face.

It seemed like a lot of people were watching you and Draco make out. You moved your hand to where Draco held his tight grip. It was a little sore still. You stomped off towards the nearest carriage, shaking with anger.

You pulled yourself into a carriage and Juliet hopped in after you. An amused yet shocked look on her face. Blaise jumped in after her followed by Pansy and Draco. You were half tempted to jump out of the carriage when you saw Draco get in, but instead you just stared out the window as you were pulled up to the castle by the invisible horses.

Like every other night Hogwarts was beautiful. The grounds were beautifully lit by both the floating torches and the glimmering stars. The carriages pulled up and you immediately leaped out and stomped off towards the castle pulling your trunk behind you. You left your trunk at the door like all the other students and walked to the Great Hall, taking your usual seat at the Slytherin table. Juliet ran after you and sat beside you breathing heavily.

The hall filled up after a while, and then the first years were brought in and sorted. You occasionally clapped for the youngster who was sorted into Slytherin but other than that your mind was elsewhere. You managed to zone back into reality just as Professor Dumbledore was ending his speech.

"..and I do hope you all will have an exceptional year here at Hogwarts. Now I can see all of you are famished so please, dig in." With a clap of his hands and a slight chuckle the four house tables were filled with food as were the teachers table at the front of the hall.

You silently ate, and listened to the conversations starting between the random people at the table. Behind it all was the moaning and whining of Pansy. You shook your head a little fed up of it all and slammed your goblet onto the table with a startling force. Few people at the table continued chatting while all the rests eyes were on you.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Juliet whispered, flashing you a questioning glance and then smiling at everyone else. You eyed her innocently before making a 'ticking' noise as Pansy began whining yet again.

"Merlin Pansy do you _ever_ give up? Jeez, get it into your head. MALFOY.DOESN'T.LIKE.YOU. Now please shut your cakehole and quit complaining. Give us all a break." Pansy stared with an open mouth and wide eyes. Draco along with a few of the other boys quietly snickered while the girls kept their mouths shut and watching in anticipation.

"D-do you all feel that way?" Pansy muttered, looking down and then making eye contact with you. She fidgeted in her seat playing with her fingers in a nervous sort of way. No body said anything, until Draco broke out laughing hysterically and then a few others joined in.

Pansy was turning red with humiliation and anger but you got up and left before any of it could be taken out on you. Almost the same thing had happened last year, you fought with Pansy over her obsession with Draco and almost everybody else fought with you, over not seeing eye-to-eye with Pansy's _love_ for him. It was how your 'friendship' with Draco began.  
Every time Pansy entered a room he'd run over to you and act as if he were in deep conversation with you. Pansy, obviously jealous had put itching powder on you face cloth which resulted with you staying in the hospital for a week. Draco was furious and stopped talking to her but obviously sometime over the summer they were reacquainted and now were bed-buddies again.

You slowly strolled to the Dungeons and went to the kitchens for some food. You tickled the pear and the portrait swung open revealing a little door. You walked in and a little house elf appeared in front of you.

" 'ello Miss! Can Abby do anything to be pleasing you?" You smiled a little at the elf and walked toward a small counter pulling yourself up onto it in a seating position.  
"Of course you can, Abby. Can you get me a chocolate muffin and a glass of milk?" The elf nodded and disappeared, reappearing a few seconds later with your muffin and milk. You jumped off the counter and took the muffin and milk, thanked Abby and walked out; heading towards the Slytherin Common room.  
The halls were still bare, so you assumed the feast was still on. You put your back to the wall and slid onto the ground, and began eating. Thinking about the upcoming year and wondering what classed you had. You were pulled from your thoughts when someone slid onto the ground beside you.

"Why'd you leave, it would've been entertaining?" You inwardly laughed as you turned to face Blaise.

"Both you and I know that I am the only one with a problem with Pansy's constant moaning, you remember what happened last year?" It was Blaises turn to laugh as he chuckled holding his ribs slightly as he did so.

"Yeah I remember that, no one spoke to her for about two weeks. It was great!" He chuckled again but this time he let out a little groan and held his ribs again.

"Blaise what's wrong with you, your all fucked up." He looked at you half contemplating whether to tell you or not. He told you some crummy lie about having heart burn which you didn't buy, and then suddenly got all serious.

"Deb- I think we need to stop doing this." You looked at him wondering what on earth he was on about. He took your hand in his and gently stoked it with his thumb. "It's just not really working out anymore, you know" You shook your head.

"What's not really working out, us?" He nodded his head and stood up, outstretching his hand for you to take. You did and so he pulled you up.

"Why do you say that?" You asked wanting a reasonable explanation for why Blaise was doing this. He didn't exactly answer but simply gave you a kiss on the cheek and walked away.

You stood there for a moment before sliding to the cold floor of the dungeon. You took another sip of your milk and sat in silence until you heard the loud buzzing of the Slytherins galloping down the hall.

You stood up and pulled your 'wasted' bag over your shoulder, adjusted your skirt and waited for either Draco or Pansy to give you the password. Juliet and her boyfriend Theodore Nott walked towards you, hand in hand. And gave you the password instead.

"Carrow's a bitch" you muttered as a few Slytherins laughed and followed you into the common room. It was dimly lit by the few lamps that were in various places of the room. You took a seat in front of the fire and closed your eyes.

"I wouldn't do that around her if I were you." A narky voice spoke as you opened your eyes to see Draco sitting beside you.

"Wouldn't do what, breathe?" you asked in a monotone voice not even turning to meet his gaze. He snickered and poked your ribs.

"Well, honestly she'd prefer you didn't do that, but I meant close your eyes. You no what happened last year." You nodded and looked at him. His hair hung over his pale face, his eyes reflected the flames of the flickering fire and his lips seemed as if they were almost pouting. He was a handsome boy, but you never liked him the way the others did.

"Oh thanks for the password, now don't I feel special." His eyes locked with yours, you felt a little awkward.

"I- it wasn't my idea, Pansy wrote it down and gave it to everyone. I was the last to get it." You could see he was telling the truth so you nodded your head and looked towards the fire. Engulfed by the flame, you didn't notice Draco move closer to you. He moved his hand to your face and gently turned it towards him, you shivered as he moved closer to you again. He leaned his head towards yours.

"I swear, I had nothing to do with it." He whispered. You nodded your head as he tried to close the gap between you.

"Draaacooo?" Draco sighed and quickly ducked and lay his head down on your laps as soon as he heard Pansy's irritating voice shriek out his name. Awkwardly you laughed and said nothing pulling you hands to his hair and playing with it a little.

"Baby are you playing hide and seek again?" You laughed a little louder this time but continued to play with Dracos hair as he lay on the couch and prayed to Merlin that Pansy would go away.

"I'll be in my room, come get me when your frisky!!" Draco raised both hands to his face as you let out a howling laugh. Pansy skipped up he stairs and into her dorm.

"_Come get me when your frisky!!_ You mimicked in a baby voice as Dracos hands fell from his face. He poked you again in the ribs. You noticed his cheeks were slightly tinged with red and you giggled a little more.

"So, do you even like that poor girl?" You asked, twirling your fingers in his platinum blonde hair. He looked up at you and then blinked a few times. You wondered whether he was going to lie about it like every other boy or was he going to tell you the truth. You hoped the second.

"Well, she was an awesome friend growing up. You know, if anything she was more like my sister.." You cut in a began laughing.

"Well you know what they say, incest is best!!" He slapped you lightly on the cheek and you slapped him back.

"It was a joke, _Malfoy_ jeez relax!" He smirked up at you and lifted his head from your laps and placed a soft kiss on your lips. You shivered as he did so, but quickly moved your head away. He sat up and looked at you.

"I'm sorry about a while ago, down by the carriages. I- you just pissed me off thats all." You nodded your head and turned away, you felt your face become red with embarrassment.

"Draco?" you spoke.

"Uh, yeah.."

"I- I'm going to bed, G'nite" You jumped up from the couch and walked away from Draco, climbed the stairs to your dorm and finally fell into a long awaited sleep.


	7. Confusing Boys

**Disclaimer: Concept, characters, etc. belongs to J.K. Rowling. I only own the plot.**

_**I'd appreciate reviews and creative criticism, it is always welcomed. Thanks for reading, and I'll enjoy hearing from you!**_

* * *

It was the first day of classes, and surprisingly it was a beautiful day. It was too warm for all the necessary robes and scarves, so you dressed lightly. After waking you took a warm shower and dressed in your uniform. You wore your typical white shirt, the top 3 buttons open with the tie loosely slung around your neck. Your sleeves rolled up to the elbow, showing off your slender arms. Your grey skirt was to your mid-thigh, not as short as your skirt last year. You left your jumper, robe and scarf back in your room. So the only thing setting you apart from all the other students were the emerald and silver stripes of your tie.

Apparently Pansy thought that changing the Slytherin password to 'Carrow is a bitch' wasn't a good enough punishment for embarrassing her in the Great Hall the previous night. So instead she started off this enjoyable day by muttering stupid remarks in the common room about how you dressed and about your friends. You ignored her, like you always did and left the common room with a smile on your face. When she finally understood that her constant mocking wasn't working she resorted to using magic.

She put Babbling Beverage in your goblet of pumpkin juice in the Great Hall. Luckily for you Nott, Juliet's boyfriend thought it was his drink and took a gulp from it, obviously it was unfortunate for him. Not a minute later did he start babbling like some crazy person found at the side of the road on Knockturn Alley.

50 house points were taken off Slytherin and Pansy now has to do three, two-hour shifts in the Hospital wing as _punishment. Mwahaha!!_

The look of utter hatred plastered across her unsatisfied face as both Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall lectured her on her behaviour and her lack of respect for her fellow students. You on the other hand were quite happy and went to class like any other day. You managed to get through the morning classes without running into Draco. You told Juliet about snogging him last night and she was very, VERY proud of you, and excited for you too. You caught him staring at you in the Great Hall during lunch, but you left early with Juliet to visit Theodore in the hospital. The poor soul was only now beginning to quieten down.

You were now sitting in transfiguration class secretly reading this week's edition of wizards' weekly magazine when you were rudely interrupted by Juliet as she handed you a neatly folded note.

"Who's it from Jewels?" you whispered. She just winked and poked you in the ribs as you opened the little note. Juliet leant her head on your shoulder as she read the note too, pinching and poking you in her silent excitement.

Deb,  
I've had my mind on only you since last night. I thought it was different (but in a good way I promise!!) Meet me out by the lake tonight, what do you say?  
Draco

Your lips curled as you read the contents. Then you locked eyes with Draco. He sent you a mischievous smirk, and then gave his attention back to Professor McGonagall.  
Juliet pinched you out of excitement and passed you a quill. You tore some parchment and began to neatly scribble.

Draco,  
I guess last night was a little different.  
The lake tonight is it? Just tell me when!  
Deb x

You folded up the piece of parchment and threw it across the room to Draco. It hit him on the head. You stifled your laughter as he jumped from his seat in surprise. After quickly reading the note he sent you another smirk and then playfully winked. You smiled and instantly blushed. Something you very rarely did. Why was Draco Malfoy making you blush? You never liked Malfoy. What was so different now?

"Ms Carrow, if yourself and Mr. Malfoy continue on with this silent commuting I'll be forced to give you both a detention and deduct points. Five minutes left, please pay attention."

"Yes Professor." You both replied.

Draco shot you another smirk before turning to Crabbe and Goyle and whispering to them. You scribbled in your small notepad until McGonagall let you leave. You were blushing violently as Draco walked behind you and stopped to whisper something in your ear.

"Tonight. 7.30, out by the lake." His warn breath hit the back of your neck sending shivers up your spine. One of his hands caught yours for a moment. He gently ran his thumb down your wrist and against your palm before he placed a kiss on your shoulder and finally walked away. You instantly felt weak n the knees and your turned around and watched him walk out of the room. You followed not long after and met up with Juliet outside.

"What have you got next?" Juliet asked. Bumping into you with her hip and winking.

"Double Potions with Professor Slughorn. You?" Juliet sent you a sympathetic glare.

"Ugh, Herbology, with Professor Sprout and then Arithmancy with Professor Vector, what a bitch!!" You let out a laugh. "My parents told me about this Slughorn guy. He has these.. Parties for his favourite students. My mum said he never liked her, only her younger sister. And my dad says that he didn't like Slughorn so he wouldn't have showed up even if he was invited." You let out a nervous laugh and slung and arm around Juliet as you both walked down to the main entrance.

You gave her a quick hug as you went your separate ways. Her to the greenhouses for Herbology and you to the Dungeons for Potions. You lazily skipped down the hall. Unenthusiastic about your first Potions class with a new Professor. Snape wasn't exactly as bad as everybody made him out to be. He was a tough teacher, with very little patience but all in all he was a good man and a good teacher. You barged into the dimly lit Potions classroom.

A pair of hazel eyes watched you with awe as you loudly entered the classroom. Humming the tune to 'the magical roundabout' theme song. You stomped over to your place from last year and took a seat.

Slughorn emerged from behind his desk to great you. A broad smile plastered on his face as he threw his hand at you and introduced himself.

"Ah. You must be Deborah Carrow, daughter of Fredrick Carrow if I am not mistaken? I am Professor Horance Slughorn, but I bet you knew that already didn't you?!" He asked with a wink. You nodded your head and took his hand as he briskly began shaking it. A little embarrassed from all the attention he had been giving you.

"How is Fredrick these days? I haven't heard from him in years. He's a great man your dad!" You shrugged your shoulders and nodded.

"Yeah, a great man, but a terrible father." You muttered only loud enough for you to hear. You spun around in your seat and noticed this year you were mixed with the Gryffindorks.. AGAIN. Nobody boiled your blood more than that goody-goody Granger. Her friends, Potty and Weasel got to you almost as much as she did, but you barely ever paid them any attention.

You noticed Blaise sitting two rows behind you. You smiled, waved and then stood up and moved towards the back of the classroom, taking a seat beside him.

"Hello my fellow Slytherin!" you beamed enthusiastically. Blaise gave you a Draco-type smirk and nodded before pulling out his parchment and quill.

"What's up your arse, I know you said we had to stop with the whole.. Kissing thing but I didnt think you meant the whole friends thingy too." You whispered to him, poking him in the ribs.He took in a long gasp of air and winced a little, turning to you with a sharp look on his face.

"Dont'- don't do that, and I didn't mean we couldn't be friends, we just cant be very friendly towards each other. Thats all." He turned away from you again, sighing and shifting in his seat looking overly uncomfortable sitting beside you.

You couldn't believe what you were hearing. He doesn't even want to be friends with you anymore. Ok fair enough, he probably thinks that he isn't going to lose out on having an excellent friendship, but you did consider him as one of your best friends and it hurt you when he said he didn't want to be your friend anymore. He might not have said it like that, but you were fully capable of taking a hint.

You shot Blaise a hurt and disappointed look, as you grabbed you bag and stood up. You lightly poked him again in the ribs making sure not to hurt him this time.

"I dont know what's up with those ribs of yours but get them looked at ok." You stepped out of your seat and went back up to where you had been sitting before. Slamming your bag down on the floor and jumping into your seat in frustration. Ugh.. Men! You thought as you rested your head in your hands and leaned against the table for support, waiting for Professor Slughorn to get the class together and begin. You were drumming you fingers against the desk slightly fed up when someone spoke.

"You don't mind if I sit here, do you?" Without even lifting your head from the desk you replied.

"Sure.. Whatever."

"Thats good because I wouldn't of moved anyways." You snorted and lifted your head from the table. It was Draco. Should've known!! You thought to yourself. As you propped your head up with you hand and stared at him.

"If know you want me Carrow, but you'll have to wait until tonight." He spoke loudly as a smirk fell onto his pale face.

"If I'm not mistaken you were the one who asked me to meet you tonight, Malfoy."

"And you said yes, Carrow"

"Well then fine I changed my mind. Screw your stupid date, go ask Crabbe instead!"

It was only then you had realised how loudly you both were speaking. Laughter broke out across the classroom after your last comment. Surprisingly Draco didn't reply, he just shook the embarrassment out of his system and sat back in his chair. Ignoring the quiet taunts and whispers coming from behind.

Almost twenty minutes of your first class had already passed. You along with the rest of the class pulled out your scales, potions kits and your coy of Advanced Potions Making By Libiatus Borage. Slughorn questioned the class about different potions such as Veritaserum- A potion for telling the truth, Polyjuice Potion- Transforming a person into looking like someone else for a period of time, Amortentia- a very powerful love potion and finally the one that intrigued you the most Felix Felicis- liquid luck.

The class was then assigned to make the Draught of the Living Dead and so you began collecting the ingredients from the supply cupboard. Not before long the potion had turned a blackcurrant colour, and you looked around like so many other and found that some was like yours and other were far off. Hermione Grangers for example had turned a lilac colour, and you sighed in frustration as you kept stirring.  
Beside you, you could hear Draco fluently cursing under his breath. You smirked and decided to take a loot at his potion, it wasn't a deep purple like yours but more of a deep blue colour. You smirked again and began to try and cut the Sopophorous Bean, which was more difficult than expected.

Not long after Potty had surprised not only you but the whole class by finishing his potion first. You could almost imagine the look of utter horror on Grangers face without turning around to see it. Slughorn began congratulating Potty and talking about his mother and her talents in potions making.

"She was a dab hand at potions your mother was, Harry my boy!" Slughorn praised as you sheepishly sighed and began clearing your things.

"So, Carrow. Tonight it is then 7.30?" Draco asked. You almost choked on the spit in your mouth as you coldly glared at him and walked past him. Throwing your bag over your shoulder.

"Yeah, ok 7.30. You'll be at the lake waiting for me to show up and I'll be in this lovely castle doing something that doesn't involve you!" you nastily answered as you kept walking. Malfoy was a prat and you knew it long ago, what all of a sudden made you think he had changed?


	8. A Big Consideration

**Disclaimer: Concept, characters, etc. belongs to J.K. Rowling. I only own the plot.**

_**I'd appreciate reviews and creative criticism it is always welcomed. Thanks for reading, and I'll enjoy hearing from you!**_

_**

* * *

**_Your first day of classes didn't go as well as you'd have liked it too. During Dinner you got a letter off your Uncle Pete and that was pretty much it, until you ugot to the common room. Nott had been released from the hospital wing just before dinner so Juliet and himself had your room occupied. You knocked twice and explained that you were coming in. You swore you heart Nott curse you and then you opened the door.

"Wont be a sec. I'm just getting my Pjs and a book." Juliet was smirking and laying on her bed with red puffy cheeks watching you retrieve your stuff, while Nott sat at the edge and waited impatiently for you to leave.

You quickly changed in the bathroom and ran back into the main room to grab your book bag. You smiled cheekily at Juliet and gave Nott an unimpressed look before leaving the room and closing the door behind you. You slowly pranced down the stairs and into the common room area. You noticed Daphne and a few of the other girls sitting by the fire. You smiled and took a seat by the window taking out your Charms book. You noticed Daphne walk across the room to you and take a seat on the two-seater beside you.

"So I guess what I said about you and Blaise wasn't true in a way but true in another." You rolled your eyes and took a look a Daphne. She was a pretty girl. Red hair to her shoulders with the palest skin and bluest eyes. She smiled at you and sat back lifting her legs to the foot stool in front of her and relaxing.

"I'm sorry about that by the way, I could see you were uncomfortable talking about dating." You shook your head.

"What are you blowing on about?" you asked closing the book and turning your full attention to her.

"Well I heard, from some unnamed character, that you blew Blaise off last night and then I heard you both arguing in Potions earlier on today. So I guess you do have a little issue with commitment. I'm just sorry I brought it up thats all." You let out a little laugh.

"Daphne, Daphne, Daphne.." You began, "I do not have an issue with commitment. I wasn't nor will I ever be in a relationship with Blaise Zabini so I wont have a commitment to have an issue with, now please just bugger off because your just annoying me now." She looked at you stupidly and then stood up brushing off her clothes and walking away muttering something under her breath.

You let out a sigh, opened your Charms book to page 154 and began to read. _Aguamenti- a charm that conjures a fountain or jet of clear water from the casters wand. _You began taking down little notes about the charm and about the movements of the wand needed to make the charm work successfully.

It was almost eight when you had finished and sadly you noticed a certain Slytherin take an interest in you and stride over to where you were sitting.

"Carrow." He said in acknowledgment as he took a seat beside you and pulled the book out of your hands.

"Malfoy, c'mon dont be a jerk. Just give the book back and just fuck off and leave me alone." You snatched the book back out of his grasp and stood up grapping your bag and parchment. You went to walk away but he grabbed hold of your wrist and pulled you back.

"Malfoy, shove off and go flirt with Pansy or something. Pretend your ill- she'd love to be _your_ little play nurse." You tried to pull your hand out of his grasp but it hurt you too much so you stopped pulling and decided to use a different way to get away from him.

"YOU SLEPT WITH HER!!" you practically shouted. He quickly let go of your hand as heads of students all es turned your way. Unfortuntely he grabbed you and pulled you down to him, covering your mouth.

"What are you talking about? Keep your voice down. Who exactly did I sleep with because most of those are rumours?" he asked leaving your mouth go so you could answer.  
You sighed and jumped off his lap and onto the seat beside him.

"Look Malfoy, what exactly is it that you want?" you asked wanting the truthful answer from him. He looked at you, sighed and then let a smirk creep onto his face.

"I cant tell you here."

"Tough."

"No seriously, I mean it."

"Well deal with it, tell me here or just fuck off out of my sight." You could see he really didn't like being spoken to like that. He bit down on his lip and let out a long breath of air.

"Look, just come out to the lake with me or just for a walk around the castle.. Please?" You glared at him for the longest time before giving in.

"Ugh, alright Malfoy. I'll go get changed, I'll meet you here in five okay?" He smirked and stood up pulling you up with him and into a hug.

"Thanks" he whispered before leaving you go and running towards the boys stairs and disappearing.You were shocked and totally annoyed by the way Draco was acting. You scooped up your belongings and threw them into your bag and then galloped up the girls stairs to get changed into some clothes.

You interrupted Juliet and Nott at a very awkward time. You heard her groan a little as you changed in the bathroom.

_Jeez! That girl has no shame has she?_ You thought to yourself as you pulled up your boys pants and let them hang on your hips. You pulled on a black vest top and grabbed your small black cardigan and then let the two go at it. You ran down the stairs and saw Draco by the exit of the common room chatting with Crabbe, Goyle and Blaise.  
"You ready Butthead?" you asked as you pulled on your cardigan and stood beside Draco. Blaise let out a quiet snicker, while both Crabbe and Goyle gaped at you with open mouths. You stared at them both before shaking your head and walking away, opening the common room door and calling Draco again.

"Oy! C'mon I haven't got all night." You began tapping your foot impatiently waiting for Draco. After a minute or so he walked toward the exit to you and you both disappeared. You walked towards the main entrance together in an awkward silence, staying away from each other as you drew near to the old oak doors of the Great Hall.

"So are we going outside or do you want to just walk around in here?" Draco asked. You weren't really bothered either way so you decided to stay inside. You both began to climb the stairs to the second floor, ye were going to visit Moaning Myrtles Bathrooms and just hang out and talk in there when the stairs began to shift and instead led you up to the seventh floor. You both climbed the staircase to the top and looked around.

"Great, the Gryffindorks will have a field day when they see us up here." You muttered to yourself. Draco snorted at your comment and took your hand.

"Fuck 'um." He pulled you through a long corridor and up a steep spiral staircase. You were in the Astronomy tower.

"Oh yeah!" you exclaimed. "I remember this place! I dropped Astronomy after first year. Forgot all about this tower." You pushed through the old creaky wooden door and walked over to the large main window.

It wasn't exactly dark yet, but you guessed when it was dark enough the view would be beautiful. You roamed around the class room and found another wooden door, but it was locked.  
Curiosity got the better of you as you unlocked the door with the simple 'Alohomora' spell. Draco walked up beside you and pushed open the door and peering inside before you got the chance.

"This leads to the top of the tower. It's where the observation sections are held."

"No shit-Sherlock" was your reply as you grabbed him and pulled him up the stairs after you.

"We really shouldn't be up here Deb.." You didn't listen. You were too busy unlatching a muggle lock off another door at the top of the staircase.

"Ah.. Now!" you muttered. Pushing the door open and walking onto the ramparts.

"Isn't this beautiful?" you asked. Walking to the edge and looking over. The warm gentle wind blew your hair across your face, sending shivers across your body. You heard Draco sigh so you turned around and looked at him, a questioning look on your face.

"What you sighing about?" you asked.

"Move away from the edge you could fall over."

"I wont fall over, I'm not that stupid."

"You might not be stupid but that wall doesn't look sturdy enough to hold your weight." You gave him a look and moved away from the wall again.

"Was that a fat joke?" you asked with fake sadness in your voice. He nervously moved towards you and pulled you away from the wall.

"No, I just meant.. that.. ugh.." You smirked and waited for him to continue. "I just don't want you to fall over. You could kill yourself you know, and it'd be my fault for bringing you up here, and I'd have everyone.."

"Draco!"

"-..I'd have to explain to everyone what had happened but .."

"Draco, shut up!"

"-..But obviously no one would believe me.."

He was babbling on and on and you couldn't shut him up so you resorted to doing something you promised yourself you wouldn't do. You walked over to Malfoy and took his hand putting it around your waist while you wrapped your other hand around his neck- pulling him down into a kiss.

He instantly shut up and began kissing you back, pulling you closer into him as he wrapped his hands around your waist. It was a kiss you had never experienced before. A kiss full of feelings and this scared you and forced you to pull away. He moved forward wrapping his arms around you again lightly kissing your neck. You began breathing heavily. You wanted nothing but to wrap your hands around him and kiss him back, but you couldn't you were to afraid, and you didn't know why.

You pushed away from him again, and this time turned your back to him, not allowing him to see the fear in your eyes.

"Deb- Deborah" Draco wrapped his arms around you from behind, and wrested his chin on your head. "What's wrong?" You moved your hands to his and grasped them for dear life, hoping you were making the right move. He held your hands, soothingly rubbing his thumbs against yours. You turned around and rested your head against his chest. He hugged you and rocked you back and forward. It amazed you how gentle Draco Malfoy could actually be. You could have stayed like that for a lifetime but you decided against it and pushed yourself off him.

You walked back over towards the small 'unstable' wall and leaned against it. Looking out into the distance.

"So tell me what you couldn't back in the common room?" you asked. Truthfully you didn't even want to know what he wanted, you just wanted to end this little get-together as fast as you could. He let out a sigh and pulled you away from the wall again.

"I told you to stay away from that wall, it's not stable enough."

"And I told you to tell me what it is that you want."

"And I told you that I loved you but you didnt fucking respond did you?" You looked at him and looked away again.

"What the fuck are you on about? You dont love me.." you asked, or well told him as you began to descend the stairs leading to the main Astronomy classroom. He roughly grabbed you and pulled you back before you could leave the classroom.

"You know very god-damn well what I'm on about. Dont pretend like you never read that letter. I know you got it." You looked at him stupidly.

"You sent me a letter? Draco I've no idea what you are talking about." You said with the most honest and serious voice you could. He left you go and took a seat on a nearby desk.

"This summer, I sent you a letter, it was about a week before my mother sent your parents that letter, you know the one asking about our marriage." You nodded and took a seat beside him.

"I honestly didn't receive any letter off you, or anybody else this summer. My parents told me about the marriage.. but my mother decided against it about a week ago. She and my father were fighting about it for a few days and then.. Look never mind about that. Draco just-"

"No Deb, I wanna know. Finish off what you were saying.." He gave you a pleading look. "Please?" You nodded and continued on.

"My father thought it was a marvellous idea. He has nothing but great time for your father. Lucious isn't it?" Draco nodded. "Well he wanted us to marry, and well my mother she didnt like the idea of us. And they fought about it for a while and then they both turned on me. I-"

"What did you think about the marriage?" Draco questioned.

"Well.." You began nervously. "When my father told me about it I was happy that it was you and not some sleazy, womanizing pig. We had a great friendship last year Draco, and I didn't think anything bad would come of us. But then I thought about our future" Draco stopped you from talking. He took both you hands and stood up walking in front of you and pushing himself in between your legs as you sat on the desk.  
"Deborah, If I could prove to you that I would be a good husband would you.. consider marrying me?" You deeply blushed.

You faced away from him for a moment, thinking hardly about what he was asking you. You turned back to him and stared at his cold, yet beautiful grey eyes. You couldn't resist.

"Yes, Draco.. I would" He smiled and wrapped you up in a huge hug. Giving you a true smile for the first time ever.

"Deborah I promise to keep you happy, protect you, love you more than I already do." You stopped smiling just then. '_Love you more than I already do'.._ you repeated his words in your head

"So Draco, we're only dating now.. We're not like engaged now or anything right?" He shook his head but kept the smile on his face.

"No not unless you want to be like, it's up to you." You shook your head.

"No dating is ok for now!" you smiled back. Warming up to the idea. You kissed him lightly on the lips and pulled away.

"C'mon lets head back to the common room."

He smiled and nodded taking you hand and leading you out of the Astronomy tower and back to the Slytherin common room.


	9. Parkinsons Plotting

**Disclaimer: Concept, characters, etc. belongs to J.K. Rowling. I only own the plot.**

_**I'd appreciate reviews and creative criticism it is always welcomed. Thanks for reading, and I'll enjoy hearing from you!**_

* * *

It was nearly three weeks into the school year and almost every person in the school knew that you and Draco were officially a couple. Some were amazed to see that it was you he were with and not Parkinson whereas some were happy for you both, like Juliet, Crabbe and Goyle and most of the Slytherin house members but others were sour towards the idea like Pansy and Blaise.

You couldn't for the life of you understand what Blaises problem was. He'd mutter snide comments after you spoke, or shoot you and Draco dirty looks in the hallway as you'd both passed. Draco made an attempt to hex him more than once but you stopped him every time, you weren't exactly sure why. It was probably guilt after all he _was_ your best friend.  
You were not the only one to notice this unexplained change in Blaise. Juliet was trying to find out what was going on inside his very little head whenever she could get the chance. And for that you were tremendously grateful.

At the present time, a Friday afternoon. You were studying and Draco was at Quidditch practise. You were in the library by yourself, seated on a hard backed chair with your feet resting on top of another. You were quickly skimming through many defence against the dark arts books for Prof. Snapes recent assigned homework essay. It was due Monday morning so you decided to try and get at least half of it done while you have free time.  
You were totally fed up and uninterested and decided to quit after almost an hour and a half. You packed up your stuff and threw them into your bag. You then went to return the books to their shelves when you overheard two people whispering.

You knew it was wrong to listen into other peoples conversations but you couldn't resist, sure what harm would it do anyways? You quietly tiptoed over to the shelves and placed some of your books back. You quietly stood there for a moment and listened to the people whispering.

"..yes but why her? I just dont understand. She's ugly, polite and she's not very rich. I heard she was thrown out of home and everything." It was a girls voice, kind of snobby. You stood there mouth slightly ajar. How could one preson be just so mean? You listened on.

"Apparently they were supposed to be married but her mother and father were against it." Your heart took a leap in your chest. This voice was male. He seemed a little fed up. The girl left out a high pitched cackle and you jumped.

"PARKINSON" you whispered quietly to yourself as you ripped a book out of its place and looked through the small gap.

Pansy Parkinson was seated on a desk, curling her short black hair around her index finger while she laughed. A boy, Slytherin also was standing with his back to you, hands in his pocket. He was vaguely familiar but you couldn't place your finger on who it was. You studied him from behind and then slid the book back into place so you listened some more.

"Should've known her stupid parents were the ones who said no. She was all over him last year when we were dating, you remember?"

"Uh, yeah. I guess. But Pansy dont you think we should talk about this somewhere a little more private, anyone could hear us you know."

"Blaise, no one will hear us. Only Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors use the Library it's a know fact. And they wont go running to Draco to tell him what we're up to, will they?" They were talkin about you and Draco this whole time.. What a total gobshite! Your heart sank. It was Blaise, he was one of your best friends. What were they up to? You were afraid to think of all the nasty things they were planning. But you soon stopped the thoughts in your head and listened again.

"Pansy can we just get this over with. What's the first move?"

"You, my friend are going to become a Slytherin Quidditch member. A beater if possible- while I sort out.. _Deborah_" She said your name with such disgust it sent shivers down your spine. There was a moments silence.

"A beater on the Quidditch team, me?" you smiled to yourself. You knew that above all Blaise was utterly terrible at Quidditch.

"Yes, one of the beaters is going to have an.. accident and you're going to replace them. Then the rest is up to you. Do what you must to get Draco. Hurt him. Hex him. Curse him. Anything as long as he gets punished for ditching me for that ugly whore.

"She is not ugly Parkinson, she's.. amazing."

"YOU'RE DEFENDING HER?" Pansy roared. You heart was thumping loudly in your chest. They weren't hurting Draco because of you, weren't they? You sank to the floor and leaned against the book shelf keeping your ears open. Blaise shushed Pansy and began whispering. You could barely hear what he was saying.

"I'm not defending her. I'm just saying that she isn't ugly. You've to open your eyes a bit more Parkinson, see people for what they are, not for what they have done." There was another moments silence and then Pansy spoke.

"Just remember Blaise I'm doing this to help you win back your girlfriend not just to help me win back Drackie."

"She wasn't my girlfriend Pansy. Just a friend. And I'm not trying to win her back, I'm just trying to stop her from making the biggest mistake of her life. Draco will fuck her up big time. I should know, I've known him since forever."

There was another pause.

You felt the shelf shake behind you. You leaned forward and looked up. Pansy was removing a book from the shelf. You let out a breath of air and stood up. Your heart was still thumping rapidly in your chest.

"I've got to go the hospital wing for punishment."

"You're still doing that?" you heard a chuckle.

"It's not funny Blaise. I accidentally poured some boil cure potion into Madam Pomfreys pumpkin juice. How was I supposed to know she was allergic to horned slugs? Professor Snape told her I'd help until Christmas to repay her for my clumsiness." They both let out a spiteful laugh and that was the last thing you heard as you sprinted back to your table and grabbed your bag. You left the rest of the books you had used on the table and walked towards the exit of the Library, bumping into somebody unexpectedly.

With force you both collapsed to the floor. You sat up and rubbed your elbow. Looking over at the other person who was also sitting up but he was smirking at you.

"Hey baby, I was just coming to see if you were finished." Draco stood up pulling you up with him and he brushed off his indoor robe. He wrapped an arm around you and pulled you close to him.  
"Are you okay? You look like you've just seen a ghost." You nodded and smiled a little. You gave him a short kiss and then pulled him away from the library.

"Deb, what's wrong with you?" you smiled and stopped walking. Turning to face him.

"Nothing, I'm fine. Why'd you ask?" He gave you an unsatisfied look, telling you he didn't believe you. But he nodded his head anyway.

"No reason, your just acting kind of weird. thats all." You put your arms around him and hugged him.  
"I'm ok. I promise." You lied as you reached up and kissed him passionately. His lips were open and moist. You were drinking his vanilla essence and it was making you drunk with wonder. His lips moved steadily yet they pleased the yearning inside of you begging for more. Your lips separated and you wrapped your arms around him once more. He lifted you up and spun you around as you both laughed.

You both walked hand in hand down to the Slytherin common room. Draco said the password and led you inside. It was dimly lit by the greenish lamps, and the fire burned with green flames. You both sat on the black leather couch in front of the hissing fire and relaxed. His arm wrapped around you pulling you close to him, and you loved the feeling of having him close by you. Felling protected, loved, even wanted, appreciated. Draco made you happy, happier than you thought you'd ever be, and you loved him. Well at least you thought you did.  
Juliet and Nott burst thorough the common room door not long after Draco and yourself had arrived. They were followed by Crabbe, Goyle, Harper (who was a year younger than all of you.) and Tracey Davis. They soon noticed Draco sitting down and quickly surrounded the two of you.

You spoke quietly with Juliet and Tracey, while Draco spoke about the upcoming Quidditch match against Ravenclaw with the lads. It turns out that Tracey was dating Harper and was deeply in love. You didn't talk to Tracey very often but she was beyond nice so you made an attempt to get to know her. She was a lovely girl. Slim, brown mousey coloured hair and she wore glasses. She was looked very petite and acted very mature.  
You were very interested in a conversation you were having about Tracey's past relationship with Adrian Pucey, when you were interrupted by Draco. He kissed your shoulders ever so softly, and wrapped his hand around your waist once again. You turned to him and smiled, locking lips for a few seconds before turning back to the two girls. They were both smiling at you broadly.

"Look at my ickle Baby-Deb all grown up." Juliet whispered, as she pretended to wipe a tear from her eye. Tracey giggled and you playfully hit them both.

"Oh shut up, you two." You whispered. They both laughed at your sheepish attempt to quieten them.

"So are you both coming to Hogsmeade tomorrow night?" Tracey asked you.

"Tomorrow night? I thought Hogsmeade trips didn't begin until late October." Tracey smirked.

"They dont, but a bunch of use are sneaking out. No doubt it'll be a blast." You smiled.

"Yeah sure, I'm up for it!" you turned to Juliet. "You in?" she smiled, clasping her hands together.

"Ok! Sure why not?" you all laughed together and talked for another while. People decided to wither sneak out to the kitchens or else go to bed, so after a while it were only you and Draco left. The fire was burning down and the common room was quieter. He smiled at you, running his hand up your arm and across you back as he pulled you close to him, hugging you.

"You sneaking to Hogsmeade tomorrow night?" you asked.

"I am if you are." He spoke before tilting your face up. He kissed you lightly at first, and then deepened the kiss. Once again you were weak in the knees. Your heart raced quickly as both your mouths slotted together, tongues meeting and dancing as you felt yourself wanting more of him. He pulled away from you and hugged you pulling you down on top of him in a lying position.

"Be mine Deborah." He whispered quietly in your ear. You bit your lip and faced him.

"I'm all yours!" you answered back with a smile on your face. You leaned forward and planted soft kissed on his lips before moving down to his neck and planting soft kisses there. You kissed and bit on his neck for a while and then he turned on his side. You fell off him and onto the couch beside him. He kissed you passionately again and then closed his eyes tightly.

"Dray, what's wrong?" He kept his eyes closed but smiled, a real big smile. "Draco look at me, what's wrong?" He slowly opened his eyes.

"It is real!" he spoke. You flashed him a questioning look as you watched him sit up. He pulled you up with him and spoke again. "I was just closing my eyes to see if I would wake up with you here with me in reality, because it seems.. like my dream has finally come true." He wrapped his arms around you squeezing you slightly.

"Oh Draco, you are such a charmer!" you smiled and wrapped your arms around him lovingly.

"A charmer??" he asked as a playful smirk appeared on his face. "I was going for 'An amazing boyfriend'.." You pushed away from him and raise an eye brow as he spoke. "..but a charmer will do.. for now!!"

He jumped on you kissing you and then he burst out laughing as he began tickling you. You laughed and screamed as he touched you and tickled different parts of your body. You moved about on the couch and fell to the floor kicking your legs. Draco was on top of you now, still laughing. Watching you squirm and scream.

"Ahh!! I surrender! I surrender!" you shouted still laughing and you managed to finally wriggle yourself out from under Draco. He smiled and crawled across the floor to you, you picked up a pillow as a form of defence and held it over your head.

"Move any closer, and you're getting it into the head!" Draco stopped crawling and sat there on his knees. This time he cocked his eyebrows at you and laughed a little.

"You wouldn't!"

"Try me!" Draco smirked and jumped across the floor at you, but before he touched you, you slammed the pillow onto the back of his head!"

"You, you just hit me!"

"Yeah, with a pillow!"

"So, you.. You still did it.."

"It's only a pillow Dray relax!"

"Only a pillow?! When I jump on you in like five second and start tickling you to DEATH, you wont be so smart will you?!"

"Wha- AHHHH!!" Draco dived at you tickling you again. You were sure this time that if you didn't get away you would pee in your knickers! So you kicked and screamed and tried your hardest to break free. And finally you succeeded.

You lay there on the floor of the Slytherin common room panting for breath while Draco lay beside you. He turned on his side and looked at you. You wiped the tears of laughter away from your eyes.

"If you're thinking of doing that again, I'll resort to calling you by your last name!" He looked shocked but pulled a face, making you laugh.

"I wont do it again.. Promise!" he raised his hand over his heart and smiled. Minutes later you were in his arms again, kissing so fiercely as to bruise your lips.


	10. Handling The Competition

**Disclaimer: Concept, characters, etc. belongs to J.K. Rowling. I only own the plot.**

_**I'd appreciate reviews and creative criticism it is always welcomed. Thanks for reading, and I'll enjoy hearing from you!**_

* * *

A horribly windy Saturday afternoon you woke up to. You were the only girl in your dorm still in bed. You had been up laughing and snogging with Draco the previous night until almost 3am. You groggily arose from the comfort of your warm bed and lazily stomped across your room and into the bathroom. Only seconds later did you return to pick up two towels and your shower bag before you stomped back into the bathroom again sighing loudly.

You turned on the taps, tampering with the hot and cold ones until the temperature suited your needs. You stripped off and jumped inside. At the feeling of the warm water gently flowing down your body you sighed and thought about your year so far. Indeed you were only here three weeks, but within those three weeks you had surprised yourself and others.

There was the whole you and Draco story. If somebody had told you last year that you would be oogling over Draco Malfoy you would have conjured up a slippery trout and beat them numerously over the head with it. But now that it was happening- in your reality it seemed almost perfect.

Then there was your so-called parents. Parents?! Sheesh! They shouldn't even be aloud to call themselves that over the way they've been treating you since the beginning of summer. You had the run-in with your father the night he was drunk. It was of a rare occasion that it happened but none the less it wasn't the first time he had beaten you. After that oh-so-glorious night you nursed a split lip and a broken wrist.

Then there was the stupid fights with your mother. She was the most un-motherly person in the whole world, yet people praised her for raising such a wonderfully mannered and beautiful young lady. That woman was forever pestering you about your appearance. Yes people said you were beautiful but that was only when you dressed to impress- and you rarely did that. Your mother was forever trying to bring you on shopping trips and to the salons and beauty parlours.

"Only the best for my little Deborah!" She'd exclaim, while pinching your cheeks as if you were a child. You'd squat her hands away with a sheepish smirk on your face. While she'd get all embarrassed in front of her snooty, stuck-up friends. She'd then scream your face off when she'd bring you home. Make you do lots and lots of chores, now indeed it doesn't sound all that bad, but she would tell the house elves to go home and she'd make you do everything. You were like Cinderella minus the ugly step sisters, and you hated it!!

Your thoughts were disturbed when you accidentally rubbed some suds into your eyes. You sighed and hopped about in the shower as your eyes stung from the pain. You finally rinsed the suds from your eyes and hopped out of the shower and wrapped your body in a towel. The bathroom was scented with a mixture of vanilla and roses. Steam covered the mirror. You childishly walked over to it and scraped your name onto it with your finger, drawing a love heart underneath it, and then Dracos name under that. You smiled, happy with your doings and then left the bathroom feeling a little more awake and a little more eager to start off the day.

You dried your hair before you found some clothes. You put on a slytherin green and black halter neck top with a pair of loose jeans and your dressing you happily stomped down the stairs with your bag thrown upon your shoulder and into the common room you went.

"Oh so she is alive." A voice spoke up from behind the couch. Juliet's face appeared. You snorted and skipped across the common room.

"Good morning to you too. I slept very well thanks for asking." You sarcastically replied as you took a seat on a single chair. You faced both Juliet and Nott. "Jeez! Do you two ever leave each other go?!"

Juliet was snuggled up to a half sleeping Theodore Nott, whose arm was lazily thrown over her in protective and cute way. She beamed a smile across to you and you smiled back knowing she was indeed very happy in this relationship.

You shivered a little and looked around the low-ceilinged room. Not many filled the regularly buzzing room. You wondered when everyone was. You looked back over to Juliet who seemed to be dozing off into the land of nod so you lightly draped a light blanket over her body. She smiled sleepily and muttered a barely audible thank you and you got up and left the common room. You decided on where to go first. You walked through the twists and turns of the dungeons many dimly lit corridors and finally made it to the entrance hall. Another shiver erupted throughout your body as you shook a little- half contemplating going to the library to finish off Snapes essay. You took a glance at your watch. 12.45 it read, so you decided to go to the Great hall for Lunch (or breakfast in your case.)

You walked through the large doors and slowly walked towards the Slytherin table. You spotted Tracey Davis as she waved at you from her seat, you smiled and waved back less enthusiastically.

"There's my girl!" A loud voice boomed across the hall. Draco quickly jumped up from his seat and strode over to you kissing you tenderly on the forehead.

"What's wrong?!" you asked as you both walked towards the table. You took a seat and then looked down the table to where Draco had been sitting before you arrived. Pansy was sitting there with an annoyed look on her face. She caught you staring and gave you an evil glare before getting up and stomping out.

"That.. " Draco pointed to where Pansy's figure had disappeared out into the hallway "is whats wrong!" He laughed as you took you hand and kissed it. "Enjoy your sleep?" He asked as he affectionately nuzzled your cheek with his nose. You smiled and grabbed a few strawberries and began eating them.

"Uh.. Huh! You?" you asked with your mouth half full. Draco smiled and nodded.

"I had this amazing dream! There was me, you a full bottle of whipped cream and we were-"

"DRACO.. thats enough of that!" You insisted on shoving a strawberry into his mouth so he couldn't continue talking. You heard many groans and sighs from a few of Dracos friends.

"Ahh Malfoy that was beginning to sound good mate!" An older males voice spoke. You glared at the boy who seemed familiar to you, but the name left your head.

"Yeah Draco! But I don't think you're the only one dreaming about that!" Another voice chimed in, snickering afterwards. He was soon quietened when Draco death glared him and wrapped an arm protectively around your waist.

"Well the dream isn't a..about her exactly. I mean.. err, not saying that we.. we wouldn't dream about her because w..we would but it's just- eh.." The older and intimidated boy closed his mouth and turned away from Dracos glare as he began talking to another person. Draco smirked and kissed you on the cheek as you finished off the last strawberry.

"Ready to leave?" he asked. You smiled and nodded before you both got up and walked out of the Great Hall hand in hand.

Another shiver quickly crept up your spine as you entered the cold and damp dungeons once again.  
"Here." Was all Draco said as he pulled his 'Montrose Magpies' Quidditch hoodie over his head and handed it to you. You smiled and took the overly-large hoodie throwing it over you head. You snuggled into the warm fabric as the huge jumper covered half your body. Dracos scent was still on the hoodie, you smiled and took in a long smell before looking down at your covered body.

"You are huge!"

"Why I believe I am, thanks!" Draco smirked.

"Not down there you perv. Your just huge!!" you slapped him and he looked at you, a little laugh escaping his lips. You hands were covered totally by the sleeves and the jumper hid half your body.

"No, I think that you are just small- really small actually." You scoffed.

A smirk spread across his face. He pulled you up over his shoulder like a bag of coal and laughed again, this time it almost resembled a cackle.

"Draaaaaaaaaco!!" you whined as he ran through out the never-ending corridors of the dungeons slapping your bum whenever he felt it was appropriate. After turning a corner Draco came to an abrupt stop. He quickly yet gently put you on the floor and you slapped his arm. You attention was immediately drawn to a certain greasy Professor.

"Mr. Malfoy, Ms Carrow gallivanting throughout the dungeons is not something id like to witness both of you doing again. It is dangerous and slightly immature. Mr. Malfoy as a prefect you should no better than this." He began briskly walking passed you both, his robes billowing around him.

"You've gotten away with it this time, once more and you'll receive a detention." Draco snorted and you hit his arm again. "Both of you!" the professor shrieked as he turned down a long a winding corridor.

********* Fast forward to 6pm ******** **

Quite a large crowd of Slytherins were huddled on the main couches in the Slytherin common room. There were most of the 6th year class, which was mainly you, Draco and all your friends. There were a few from the older class such as Adrian Pucey, Christopher Warrington and Jonathon Montague. (I made up both Christopher and Jonathon because there aren't any first names given on the HP lexicon! Hope you dont mind! lol) and a few younger students also. Most gossiped about last years first night out in Hogsmeade while others tried to predict what was going to happen tonight. All in all everyone was excited.

You went to dinner first like another other night. Draco seemed pretty happy, he glared the living daylights out of some Hufflepuff guy and then had a go at Potter. It was quite amusing but you were worried some teacher would overhear and give him a detention. You all ate, created a bit of a ruckus and then retired to your common room. Or so thats what everyone thought. Indeed you all retreated back to your common rooms but later on when the castle was quiet you all broke off into pairs and snuck out. The deal was that if someone got caught, they got caught and they weren't aloud rat up on anyone else. You all agreed and set off in small groups.

To a group there were around five maybe six Slytherins. There was you, Draco, Juliet, Nott, Crabbe and Goyle in one group and you set off through out Hogwarts to seek your destination: HOGSMEADE!

Both yourself and Juliet would break into song every so often due to the excitement and adrenalin surging through your bodies or else you two would start humming the theme song to James Bond. Strangely enough Goyle recognised the James Bond song and started humming it too earning a nasty glare from the others. You and Juliet giggle and linked him and quietly hummed the song climbing the stairs to the third floor. You had finally reached the statue of the humpbacked witch- the secret passage leading from Hogwarts to Hogsmeade.

"Oh here we are!" Juliet half yelled. She was hushed and recieved a light push from Draco. She glared at him then stuck out her tongue pushing him back and skipping off before he could retaliate!

"Ok. Well go on.." Draco pushed you all quietly towards the entrance.

"Where exactly does this passage lead? You whispered nervously.

"Hogsmeade.. DUH!" Crabbe muttered, slapping his head with his palm. You snorted and turned to face Draco.

"Where exactly in Hogsmeade?"

"Uh.." Draco scratched his head "..honeydukes isn't it?"

"Honeydukes? Wont that be.. err.. closed it's past 7" You taped your watch with your index finger and sighed. Draco rose and eyebrow.

"Yeah it'll be closed, but I've got all that sorted." A childish grin spread across his face as he pushed Crabbe and Goyle towards the passageway. He then grabbed you and put you in, he kept his hand draped around your shoulder as ye all stumbled into the dark passageway.

"Lumos" you muttered. The tip of your want lit up and the passageway brightened up a little. The others followed suit and you all quickly walked towards honeydukes. Everyone was quiet along the way and you couldn't help but imagine what would happen if you all got caught. Would it lead to a series of detentions? Or maybe even a suspension from the school entirely? You didn't want to find out and that was for sure.

The tunnel was getting smaller and smaller and at some stage both Goyle and Dracos heads were almost touching the ceiling. By the time you reached the end of the tunnel it was brighter so you didn't need your wands anymore. Finally ou found yourself in a musky cellar.

You looked around and found boxes upon boxes of sweets. It was like a little chocolate heaven, something almost every child had dreamed about. You were walking around looking through a few boxes when you noticed a figure come from the shadows.

"Hmm chocoballs.. Ooooh fudge flies my favourite.. AHHHHH!!" You let out a loud scream. Draco spun around grabbing you and pulling you into him protectively.

"There's somebody coming Draco somebody whom I dont recognise as a Hogwarts student Draco" You pointed behind Draco and let out another scream as the figure came out into the light.

"Merlin's Beard Ambrosius! We thought you were a teacher." Draco still held you but walked over to the man you had noticed coming from the shadows. He held out a had and Draco took it, shaking it both chuckling as if they were old friends.

"Now now Draco less time for chatting more time for getting you lot out of my cellar. If Albus knew I was still helping you Slytherins escape to Hogsmeade he would be very disappointed" This man, Ambrosius, as Draco had called him was the owner of honeydukes. He placed a hand on your back and motioned towards a trap door in the ceiling. "C'mon better leave you lot out. Are there more on the way?"

Draco shrugged his shoulders and pulled the latch of the door before climbing up the ladder. He threw down his hand to you and you took it, he helped you climb up and then waited for the owner to climb up.

"We'll be on our way. Ambrosius you are the man" Draco winked as he pulled open the shop door and walked out. The rest of the group following after him.

"Whoa Draco that was awesome" Nott high-fived Draco and then put his arms around Juliet. Draco did the same to you as you all walked towards the Three Broom Sticks.

Surprisingly the three broomsticks was only gently packed. It seems that you were one of the groups who had arrived late. You and Draco squeezed your way trough the crowd and up to the bar ordering two Butterbeers. You took a seat on tall bar stool while Draco leaned against the counter. You must admit he was practically screaming sex appeal and you weren't the only one noticing it. Some girls who were passing smiled at him, most weren't even Hogwarts students so it ticked you off a little. He's just raise his eye brows and smile nervously back at them before looking at you and then squeezing your hand. One or two made sure they pushed themselves up against him while ordering drinks from the bar and by then you were very pissed off and were about to jump up and say something when Pansy walked up. You closed your mouth and watched as she walked straight toward Draco a Butterbeer in her hand. Draco looked at you and then back at her gulping. He almost knew something was about to happen, but he didn't know what.

"Draaaaaaaaaaaaaaaco!!!!!" Pansy exclaimed as she enthusiastically threw her hands up in the air purposely spilling the remainder of her Butterbeer all over you. You blinked in utter shock for a few seconds before growling.

"PANSY YOU STUPID WHORE" you stood up grabbing onto her ear and pulled her away from Draco who was still looking at you wide eyed with his mouth slightly open. The crowd quietened down and stared at you dripping in Butterbeer. Some laughed while others whispered and pointed at the two of you. Pansy looked at you innocently and pulled herself out of your grip.

"It was an accident Carrow, honest!" she smirked.

"Accident? A BLOODY ACCIDENT?! It'll be an accident when I break your nose for you Parkinson so you'd better back off pretty God damn fast." Pansy smirked at you again.

"Oh whatever Carrow, you just cant handle the competition." She pushed passed you and walked out of your sight. You stood there, soaked in Butterbeer as the crowd turned around and began doing whatever it was that they were doing before your little argument broke out. Draco walked over to you and draped his arm around your shoulder. You shrugged him off you and took your seat at the bar again wringing out your hair.

"Whats the matter with you?" he asked as he followed you over to your seat he ordered you another Butterbeer. You glared at him as much as you could and then looked away. You didn't know why you were pissed off with him, but it had something to do with all the girls that kept giving him quick smiles and blowing him kisses. You acted like you didnt notice them, but the more you pretended the more they aggravated you.

Draco pulled you over to him and he wrapped his arms around you protectively. He kissed your forehead and then your lips.

"Don't pat attention to them." He spoke, as if he could read your mind. "I. Only. Want. You." Between every word he left a kiss on your lips. You couldn't help but fall for his charming ways and minutes later you were locked together in a wild yet passionate kiss. You lips curled upwards as you heard some wolf whistles. Draco slapped you ass to add to it all and the whole place erupted with 'Oooohs' and 'Yeeeow's'

"C'mon lets head back early, I've to get you outta those wet closes" You giggled and pulled him towards the exit, and back to the castle you went.


	11. Confronting Pansy

You and Draco spent a week or two totally ignoring other people antics. Apparently it wasn't only Blaise and Pansy you were infuriating but others, and it was annoying you both. Many times it was in the Great Hall people would come up and confront you both, asking question after question- challenging your love. Other times it was while you were in class, some students, mostly girls; would try their hardest to seduce Draco. He blew each and every one of them off and you happily made them jealous by locking lips passionately right in front of them. One or to jealous whores lunged at you but none of them succeeded in actually hurting you. Thankfully Draco was always there to protect you but sometimes you feared that he wouldn't be there all the time.

You and Draco sat in the Slytherin Common Room receiving death glares and snide comments. You had it up to your eyeballs with these people but Draco seemed naturally calm, as always.

"Just relax babe, ignore them. You are with me.. Nothing will change that."

"But Draco these people- No, these girls- they want you and they are willing to do anything to get you. I'm.. I just cant take any more from them." You whispered dramatically. Draco gulped, and pulled you closer to him. He leant his forehead on yours closing his eyes as he spoke.

"You are with me, and I am happy. I really hope you are too. We're together a little over a month and I've wanted nothing but this for as long as I can remember." You smiled and ran your fingers through his hair.

"I love you Draco Malfoy" He sighed, this time out of happiness and then he smiled.

"I love you too Deborah Carrow." You kissed him and pulled away shortly after and smiled a honest and happy smile.

"I am happy Dray. Happier than I have ever been before and I dont think I could ever be this happy with anyone but you." Draco moved in closer to you leaning over your body making you shiver from head to toe. He kissed you passionately and you immediately deepened the kiss and wrapped your arms around his neck. By this time he was laying on top of you on the couch in front of the fire. Your lips curled as you thought of Pansy's face if she walked in. And not a minute later you heard Pansy's frightening screech.

"DRACO! OH MY GOD DRACO WHERE ARE YOU?! DRAAAAAAACO!!!" you sighed and kept kissing him, maybe if he didn't answer she would go away. But no, she persisted on with the shouting.

"DRACO.. Where the fuck are you? It's Bole- he's been hurt, I think his leg is broken. DRACO?!" Draco pulled away from you immediately and lifted his head over the couch to look at Pansy.

"You better be fucking joking here Pansy, I mean it." He snapped at her.

"Why would _I_ lie to you about something like that?" Draco shrugged. He leaned down and kissed you gently before apologising and walking out of the common room in search for the 'hurt' Bole. Pansy let out a loud cackle as you sat up and fixed yourself. You put your hair up in a messy bun and glared at her as she walked from the boys stairs, across the common room and over to you. She jumped onto the couch beside you and smiled.

"Hi Deb, Ho-"

"DON'T!" You began in a loud and very annoyed voice. "even go there Pansy." You finished off lifting your hand as you spoke as a mannerly way of telling her to 'shut the fuck up'! She gawped at you for the longest time before shrugging her shoulders and cackling once more. She stood up and walked away and not long after did you run after her and grab her shoulder roughly spinning her around.

"Dont think I dont know what your up to, because I do." You shouted into her face as she tried to wriggle herself out of your grip. She stared at you again silently and you grabbed her other shoulder and began shaking her violently.

"You wont get away with it you ugly hag.. What the fuck did you do to Bole?" She looked at you. Her expression changed to one of a utterly shocked look.

"Wh- what are you talking about?" she asked in a shaky voice (This was partially because you were still roughly shaking her.)

"You'd nevfer make it in the fiflmf industry Parkinson. Your a shitty actress. So don't act all dumb and pretend you have no idea what I'm talking about because I know you do. And I know you did something to Bole so just back off from everyone and buy yourself a life." She blinked at you a few times and then both your attention was drawn to the common room door as Blaise walked in.

"While your at it, you can buy him a life too." You pushed her out of your grip and she stumbled backwards and fell against the wall not far behind her.

You stormed through the common roon and up to your dorm it was only then you noticed how many people had watched the show. You were fuming with a temper and you were shaking out of frustration. Laying on your bed, you stared at the ceiling for ages- just thinking. You were suddenly pulled out of your thought when Juliet barged in your room.

"Oh Merlin!" she yelped as she jumped on your bed and excitedly leaped up and down for a number of minutes before she finally settled and began talking again. "What the fuck happened with you and Parkinson?" You let out a little laugh and shrugged.

"Honestly- I have no idea!"

"Yeah right, you could have bitch-slapped her from here to Durmstrang and back from what I heard, so come on.. Spill!"

"Really? Oh my god Juliet, what have you heard?"

"Well, Adrian Pucey told Theo who told me that you had her in a head lock. BUT I over-heard Tracey Davis and Daphne Greengrass saying that you hexed he so she couldn't see the colour green and then I heard that from Harper that you just threatened the living daylights out of her and accused her of having something to do with hurting Bole!.. To tell you the truth I dont know what to believe!"

You sighed- running your hands through your messy hair and then you massaged your temples. You were so stressed out.

"Jul, honestly I just shook her up a bit and shouted at her. I know she has something to do with Bole, I just know it."

"Deborah, sweetie.. I know she's giving you a rough time and everything, but you can accuse her of hurting him."

"I was making a huge point by saying I know for a fact that she HAD something to do with Boles accident and I" Juliet cut you off.

"Have you proof?"

"What?"

"Have you proof? If you _know for a fact_ that she had something to do with Boles accident then prove it." You groaned.

"Jul, it's- it's not that easy. I promise you wont repeat this to anyone, please?!" Juliet nodded and sat in curiosity as you told her about what you had overheard Pansy and Blaise talking about in the library. After a while Juliet gasped loudly.

"Merlins Beard! This girl has taken on revenge at a totally higher level." You nodded.

"You see what I mean? Next Blaise will be on the team and its only a matter of time that Draco will get hurt." You sighed again in frustration.

"Deb, dont you think Draco's a big boy, he can look after himself. There's no need for you to worry about him. How do you even know for sure Blaise will make the team. You've seen him play, he is terrible!" You both laughed and then talked some more about Pansy's scheming.

*

Later on that night. Yourself and Juliet had been playing a game of exploding snap when Draco finally returned. He looked terribly exhausted and a little sick. You pouted and patted a seat next to you so he'd come sit down. He smirked and made his way through the common room towards you both.

"Hey Dray, how's Bole?"

"Ugh, he's um not doing to good. He broke his leg and lost a lot of blood. Madam Pomfrey says he wont be able to play the upcoming match so now I've to find another beater. I'm totally wrecked!"  
He lay on the floor where you were sitting and rested his head on your laps. You continued playing exploding snap with Juliet until Nott came in and then you packed up your game and just relaxed in front of the fire.

Juliet and Nott retreated to the couch, while you sat on the floor gently running your hand through Dracos long hair. You were in deep thought about Pansy and Blaise. You didnt know whether you should tell Draco about it or not, but more importantly you didn't know if he'd believe you. You thought long and hard about and finally you gave up and continued playing with Dracos hair. He slept on quietly for another while until finally he woke up.

"Hey babe" he groggily spoke as he sat up and leaned against the couch. You smiled as he let a yawn escape his mouth.

"Tired much?" you asked. He smiled and wrapped his arm around your shoulder pulling you close to him. You cuddled into his chest and wrapped your arm around his waist, getting comfortable in front of the warm blazing fire.

"Uh, what time is it Deb?" he asked looking at how dark the common room was now. You checked you watch.

"Nearly 8.30... Why?"

"I gotta go meet Professor Snape.. Sorry babe, love you." He kissed your forehead and jumped up, running out of the room before you even had time to respond. You sat on the floor open-mouthed and then turned to look at Juliet and Nott, they both shrugged and you shook your head. Deciding to get an early nights sleep.

You retreated to your quiet dorm room at 8.30. It was almost 11.30 and you were still wide awake. Restlessly you squirmed around in your bed until finally you couldn't take it anymore. You got up and noticed Juliet wasn't there..

_She must have stayed in Nott's room.._ You thought as you grabbed a pillow and walked out of your room. As you descended the girls stairs you heard voices coming from the common room. You stopped in your place and listened for a few minutes. Immediately you recognised the two voices. It was Pansy and Blaise.

"..Oh please Pansy! Lets just give up. It obvious she knows, its almost too obvious actually. The way she caught you in the common room was outstanding.. especially for Deborah. She normally wouldn't notice something happening right in front of her but she saw right through you and that means she knows about me now too."

"LISTEN HERE ZABINI!" Pansy barked. "I am not stopping now, nor will I be stopping this any time soon. So you are either going to help me or you are going to help them and lets just say if you choose them things wont be pretty."

You inwardly laughed to yourself. Was Pansy threatening Blaise, what a totally headcase!! You listened in for another few minutes but nothing interesting was said. It was then you decided to make an appearance.

"Whose death are you plotting this time Parkinson?" you snapped as you got to the last stair. She jumped back in shock and watched you for a second before looking at Blaise allowing him to reply for her.

"What are you moaning about this time Carrow?" Blaise snapped. This shocked both you and Pansy since you both had never heard Blaise address anybody like that before.

"I'm talking about you two scheming and plotting, don't act dumb Zabini its not a good look for you." You snapped back as you walked across the room and sat yourself on the couch.

"We'll finish this off in the morning Pansy, Goodnight." Blaise calmly spoke as you heard him climb the stairs. You turned around to see Pansy glaring daggers at you.

"Goodnight Parkinson!" You mimicked Blaise before you turned to lie down on the couch. You repeatedly punched your pillow until you felt comfortable. You let out a loud sigh and closed your eyes as you soaked up what was left of the heat from the fire before falling asleep.

DREAM  
_You were at home with your parents and it was during the holidays. Your house was decorated with the usual Christmas decorations and it seemed as though you were having a get together.  
__You looked at yourself in the mirror and saw your usual reflection but you were wearing makeup which brought out your facial features beautifully. You smiled at your reflection and followed the sound of people talking, you ended up in the dining room.__  
"Avada Kedavra!" he shouted. You clenched your eyes as the almost blinding, green light flew past your shoulder and hit the man who held onto you. You felt his grip loosen and then the sound of his lifeless body hitting the floor. You slowly opened your eyes and looked at Draco, he smiled at you and grabbed onto your unbroken hand as he pulled you towards the doors from which he came. But moments before you could leave you were hit with the Cruciatus curse. You stopped running abruptly and fell to you knees._

You were shocked to see that everyone was dressed in dark gowns and hooded robes while you stood out in your Slytherin green dress. You tried to keep to the back of the room but all the attention was suddenly drawn to you.

"Ahh here she is!" a man spoke loudly before striding towards you and offering you his arm. You took it distrustfully as he pulled you towards the middle of the room. Many people muttered and gasped as you walked towards the center of the room with the man by your side. He kissed your hand politely and stepped away and disappeared into the crowd of hooded people. You couldn't see anybodies face and this frightened you a little. You got the sudden urge to call for Draco and before you knew it you shouted his name out loudly in the huge hall.

Your voice echoed and hit off the walls almost bouncing back at you. Everyone went quiet and watched you attentively. You paid no attention to these people as your eyes scanned the room for Draco. He was nowhere to be seen. And then suddenly there was a loud crash.

People scurried around the dining hall pulling out their wands. You stood there in the middle of the room frightened and unaware of what was really going on around you. Draco stormed into the room screaming your name, many other men filled the room but most were unrecognisable. Your heart skipped a beat as you saw him race through the hall towards you.

"DRACO!" you screamed in delight. You made an attempt to walk when you were pulled into the hands of the man who had assisted you to the center of the room. You looked at the man and saw a smirk slowly appear on his face. That smirk was all to familiar to you and you reached up to grab the mans hood. He stepped away- grabbing your hand roughly and breaking it in one swift movement. You shrieked loudly and fell to your knees in pain as tears poured out of your eyes rapidly.

Draco stopped in front of you, a sympathetic and angered look on his face. He raised his wand to you and said the feared words..

"Draco..?" you whispered in pain and then you fell into darkness.

End of Dream

You sat up, panting for air. You face was soaked with sweat and vision was cloudy. You looked around in the dark to see Draco kneeling on the floor in front of you stoking your arm. A worried look on his face.

"Baby what's what's wrong? Merlin your shaking.." Draco practically jumped onto you pulling you in closely to him. "Merlin, Deb you're soaked." Draco wiped the beads of sweat from your forehead and rocked you back and forth in his arms. You lay there against him in shock.

What in the name of Merlin was that all about? You opened your mouth to say something but nothing came out. Draco pulled away from you and stared at you.

"Deb I'm normally not one for admitting when I am afraid, but right now- you are scaring the shit out of me, what is wrong?" You blinked at him and then looked away for a second. There were so many things running though your mind and something was telling you to get away from Draco as fast as possible. You stood up and wobbled a little before moving away from Draco. He stood up and walked towards you just in time to catch you as you blacked out.


	12. A day in the hospital wing

Draco burst through the doors of the hospital wing carrying you, not long after you'd blacked out. Juliet followed him looking pale and pasty with worry because of you, her best friend. Draco struggled but managed to carry you to one of the white hospital beds. He laid you down carefully and brushed your hair away from your face with one of his hands. He sighed looking at you and then yelled out for Madam Pomfrey in a shaky voice.

Madam Pomfrey popped her head out of a small room to see what the yelling was about. On sight of yourself Draco and Juliet she scurried over to tend to you.

"Merlin! Whats happened here?" she asked as she picked up your had and felt your wrist for a pulse. "This ones very weak, tell me.. Do you know what happened?" She asked in her motherly tone. Madam Pomfrey was above all a very nice woman, she sometimes seemed mean but she was always helpful from minor scrapes to terrible injuries she was the best!

Both Draco and Juliet shrugged. Juliet sat on the hospital bed beside what seemed like your lifeless body, worry etched onto her pretty face. Then Draco began talking.

"I came in from my Prefect duties a little after twelve. She was asleep on the couch in our common room, so I.. I lay with her.. You know.." Draco was above all embarrassed to say that he slept on the couch with you Madam Pomfrey knew this all to well and urged him to carry on.

"I fell asleep for, uh we'll say about two hours maybe but I woke hearing Deb calling my name. She was still sleeping though so I thought she was having a dream." Madam Pomfrey nodded.

"Anyways she was tossing and turning a lot and then she screamed really loudly, I got a fright so I tried to wake up but she called my name again. She was sweating and she looked like she was in a lot of pain.. I.. I didnt know what to.. to do." Juliet patted Draco on the shoulder. He was terribly upset and greatly worried.

"She woke after a few minutes and she seemed pretty shaken up. I.. I held her in my arms and tried to ask her what happened but she wouldn't speak. Then she got up and well I followed her and... then she passed out. I caught her and put her on the couch and then called Juliet her friend." He pointed to Juliet and Madam Pomfrey nodded and half smiled. "I brought her up here as fast as I could."

Madam Pomfrey sighed for a moment and then looked at you.

"Very well Mr. Malfoy. You have done a great deed and I bet Deborah will appreciate it once she wakes." Madam Pomfrey walked around to the other side of your bed and studied your appearance.

"Oh Merlin.. What on earth?" Madam Pomfrey gently picked up your arm and examined it carefully. Your wrist and fingers were swollen and there were marks suggesting you'd been roughly handled.

"This girls hand is broken, are you sure that is all that happened Mr. Malfoy?" Draco looked at your hand in horror.

"I.. I don't know, I mean; I told you everything I know. You dont think somebody did this to her, do you?" A surge of anger pulsed through Dracos body. He was half tempted to scream and shout but he kept it all inside as bit his bottom lip and looked at you, clenching his fists in silent fury.

"I.. I dont know Mr. Malfoy. It's best not to accuse anybody until Deborah tells us what she can, Id say its best for you to return to your common room. It's almost 4am." Juliet looked at Draco and wiped a tear away from her face.

"What if someone did do this to her Draco?" Juliet mumbled as she slid off the bed and stood up; wrapping her night gown tightly around her waist.

"If someone did this to her.. I'd kill them." He answered in a serious tone. Juliet walked towards the wooden doors of the Hospital wing and waiting for Draco to follow. He motioned for her to continue on without him as he walked towards your bed and took a seat at the bottom placing his hand on your leg as you peacefully slept for the rest of the morning.

Early in the morning you woke. You squinted your eyes as you opened them after being blinded by the bright, almost luminous white light in your room. You sat up and rubbed the sleep from your eyes. You weren't in your room, you were in the Hospital wing. You looked around you and saw all the other beds were empty. You then felt a very sharp pain in your arm and you looked down.

"Whoa!" you said in a whisper to know one but yourself. You looked at your arm and moved it slowly to stop it from hurting as much. There were no cuts or scarring but your fingers looked a little purple as if they were all broken. You stared at them for a few seconds and touched them lightly but then you got a sudden flashback. It was almost like a premonition.

_Draco stormed into the room screaming your name, many other men filled the room but most were unrecognisable. Your heart skipped a beat as you saw him race through the hall towards you.  
"DRACO!" you screamed in delight. You made an attempt to walk when you were pulled into the hands of the man who had assisted you to the center of the room. You looked at the man and saw a smirk slowly appear on his face. That smirk was all to familiar to you and you reached up to grab the mans hood. He stepped away- grabbing your hand roughly and breaking it in one swift movement. You shrieked out loudly in pain as tears poured out of your eyes rapidly.  
_  
You shook your head slightly. Surely that didn't actually happen. It was a dream, wasn't it? You looked at your hand again and sighed. You pulled the heavy white blankets from your body and hopped out of the bed. You walked across the cold floor in your bare feet and knocked on Madam Pomfreys door. You suddenly felt slightly dizzy as you began to wish you had never gotten up.

"Madam Pomfrey?" You knocked on her door again but slightly louder this time. "Madam Pomfrey? Hello, are you in there?" You felt dizzy again as your vision blurred a little. You knees began to buckle and you could feel yourself falling. You struggled to keep your balance but finally gave in and shut your eyes tight waiting for your collision with the floor.

"DEB!" you heard someone yell as you fell into some ones arms instead. You struggled to open your eyes but eventually got a look at the person who was carrying you back to your bed.

"Oh Draco!" you sighed. You were happy to see him- truly happy but you were also a little frightened and nervous. What if he didn't believe you about that dream you had? Surely he would, right?

Draco dropped you gently onto the bed and sat down facing you. He looked you up and down and then signed placing his hand on your cheek ever so lightly and pressing his lips against yours.

"Never do that to me again." He spoke in a humorous yet serious voice. You half smiled and lay back on the hospital bed. Do what exactly? You didn't know for sure what actually happened. Tears swelled in your eyes over the confusion of it all. You hid the tears from Draco by turning away from him and letting the tears quickly slide off the side of your face. You stifled a sniffle and kept your back facing to him. You then felt the side of the hospital bed sink in and you wiped the falling tears away with your unbroken hand.

"Deborah Carrow.." Draco called. You made no sign of movement and decided to pretend to be asleep. "Deb, c'mon I dont know why you wont talk to me so please just stop being stubborn and look at me." You inwardly gasped. Stubborn. Who does this guy think he is?

"Deborah baby please? I carried you up here last night fighting back the tears. You have no idea how frightened and worried I was about you. I've been waiting for you to wake all morning so I can find out who.. who broke your bloody arm." He sighed and fidgeted a little while saying the last of his sentence. You let another tear escape from your eyes and then turned around.

Draco did look exhausted and pretty worried. You took Dracos hand and kissed every finger gently. You were shaking for some unknown reason and Draco felt it. Suddenly you burst out crying and then dived into Draco arms.

"I'm sorry!" you bawled. "I'm just a little freaked out you know, well not a little. I'm pretty freaked out!!" You mumbled as you wrapped your arms tightly around his neck pressing your face into his chest.

"Oh baby please, dont cry!" He pushed some of your hair away from your face, tucking a few loose strands behind your ears and then he began to rock you slightly in such a comforting manor. He left many stray kisses across your forehead and then he moved down you your lips. He kissed you once, tenderly and then pulled away cupping your face in his hands and gently wiping away the falling tears with his thumbs.

"Baby, please stop crying. Why, why are you so freaked out?" you pulled away from Draco.

"Draco, you're only going to think this is silly." You began to lean back onto the bed but Draco pulled you back onto his laps.

"I wont, just tell me. Please?" You nodded and began telling Draco about your dream.

*

Dracos already pale complexion turned from a healthy creamy colour to a sick whitish shade in a matter of seconds. His eyes wondered around the room fearfully and then they landed back on you. He ran his hand nervously through his hair.

"So the man that grabbed you, you said he looked familiar?" Draco asked hesitantly. You shrugged.

"I didn't see his face but the way he smirked at me when I called for you really freaked me out. It was so familiar but for some reason I cant put a name on him. He.. He was the one who hurt my hand.. I mean.. eh-" Draco cut you off.

"This man in your dream, he was the one who broke your arm? Deborah thats a bit too extreme. I mean I dont think it's possible-"

The doors of the hospital wing opened and in scurried Madam Pomfrey followed by your head of house: Professor Snape and The Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore. You awkwardly climbed off Dracos laps and climbed into your bed. You leant a little to hard on your sore hand and refrained yourself from screaming by biting down hard on you lip. Professor Snape briskly walked to the end of your bed and stood there. Staring at you with a blank expressionless face. You nervously pulled your blanket up around your body and shifted around out of embarrassment. Snape opened his mouth to say something probably wicked and mean but Professor Dumbledore got there before him.  
"Ms. Carrow how are you feeling my dear." He asked with a false merry twinkle in his eye. You shrugged and blurted out the god honest truth.

"Like shit!" you blushed immediately and brought your hand up to your mouth. "I'm sorry Professor I was just-"

"It is quite alright!" He butted in with a slight chuckle. "I would refrain from using such language but you answered truthfully my dear, no need for apologies." He let out another short chuckle and you began to relax a little.

Draco sat quietly and listened to the conversation going on between yourself and Professor Dumbledore. Every now and then you shot him a loving smile and gave his hand and a little squeeze, he'd gently squeeze back showing his support.

After explaining to the headmaster about the happenings in your dream, you soon noticed how the merry twinkle in his eye had diminished as every word escaped your mouth.

You told him how you recognised the hooded man and he seemed to find that quite interesting. He asked you to explain everything in detail and you tried your hardest to recollect all the minor details. He was very pleased and that you could remember so much and he apologized for a strange reason. You just smiled and nodded. You moved around in your bed to get comfortable making sure not to lean on your broken hand.

Dumbledore stood up from his seat and walked closely to your bed. He looked at your broken hand and held out his own for you to take. You thought about it for a second and gradually you struggled and placed your broken hand in his. He gently lifted your hand a little and he examined it for a few moments letting an occasional 'Ooooh' escape from his lips. He let your hand go and you sat back in your bed and stifled a yawn.

"My dear, rest will do you some good, you'll be excused from lessons tomorrow, Mr. Malfoy- you too. I've business to attend to so I must leave but don't hesitate to come and see me once you feel well. We'll need to discuss this a little more. dont forget to have something to eat." The Headmaster stood up and nodded his head towards Professor Snape and Madam Pomfrey, and then to yourself and Draco. Slowly walked towards the doors and soon disappeared. Snape smacked his lips together and walked towards your bed.

"Yes. Ms. Carrow you'll need to... get some rest so I'll leave you be. Mr. Malfoy meeting again tonight 8.30. Refrain yourself from being late. Please." He then briskly walked towards the doors and disappeared like the headmaster did only minutes before him.

Madam Pomfrey let out a loud groan as she bustled around the hospital finding some gauze and some potions.

"I swear! Merlin those men dont know when to go away! I have broken bones to attends too. Poor creature" She grumbled as she stuck her head into a cabinet full of different coloured potions. She emerged from the cabinet holding two different potions.

"This my dear, will numb out the pain so that you dont feel the bone when it heals. It will also relax you a little." She handed you the oddly shaped vial with pink liquid in it.

"And this one, will fix those broken bones of yours in a few minutes." She handed you the greenish-bluish liquid and you drank them both back fast.

Within a few moments you feel your body numbing and you feel like you can barely move. Madam Pomfrey smiled at your appearance knowing that the potions had both kicked in and then she began to unwrap your broken hand from one slightly discoloured piece of gauze and then she wrapped it up in a piece of fresh gauze. Gently putting a sling over your neck and placing your hand into the arm rest.

"Now m'dear rest." You smile and watch the woman saunter back into her small office and lock the door.

Draco smiled a little at you and then hopped back onto your bed again. He kissed you soft and quick and then wrapped and arm protectively around your shoulder pulling you close to him as he lay is back against the head rest. Draco began to speak.

"I was so frightened."

"I know." Was all you managed to say. Remembering all the pain and scary images sent shivers down your spine. You shivered and Draco wrapped his other arm around your waist squeezing you tightly and bringing you closer to him.

"I didn't know what to do with you last night. I I tried to wake you but it wouldn't work. If I could have stopped the pain, I promise you.. I would have."

"I know." You managed to repeat again, but this time you felt a pang of guilt in your chest for not thanking him or at least acknowledging his words. "I'm just really grateful to have you Draco but now I'm just tried."

Draco sat up from the bed and gently leant you down onto the fluffy white pillows. You closed your eyes almost immediately. You felt yourself falling asleep and suddenly the image of the hooded figure flashes in your mind. You let out a quiet whimper and open your watery eyes. Draco immediately took your hand in his.

"What? What is it baby?" He cooed as he placed a strand of loose hair behind you ear.

"I'm, I'm so scared Draco." You answered back as the tears began to freely fall from your eyes. "Please stay with me." You scooted over in the hospital bed for Draco to climb in. He looks towards Madam Pomfreys locked office door and then hesitantly slides into the bed beside you. Wrapping both his strong arms protectively around you.

Draco sighed as he held you in his arms every so gently. You toss and turn a little but you eventually relax. Draco presses his lips against your forehead and made an almost inaudible promise.

"I'll never leave you, my love."


	13. Showing some Love

Madam Pomfrey excused you from the Hospital wing the following morning. You were perfectly fine and in no pain at all but your hand was still wrapped in a sling as both you and Draco made your way down to the Slytherin common room. You kissed him sweetly at the bottom of the girls stairs before making your way up to the room you shared with Juliet.  
You were immediately tackle-hugged and bombarded with questions from a worried Juliet. You promised her everything was ok and that it was just a frighteningly bad dream. She seemed hesitant to believe you yet she still nodded her head. You quickly ran to the bathroom for a hot shower.

You sighed out in relief as you washed your body and your hair. You placed a spell on your hand and the bandage wrapped around it so the water wouldn't leek through. You shaved your legs and made sure to moisturize your skin before leaving the bathroom. You dried your hair and straightened it a little and then dressed yourself in a blue t-shirt and a dark denim jeans skirt. You quickly slipped on your half-shredded converse and applied a little amount of black and blue eyeliner and mascara. You smiled at your reflection and checked the time. It was a little before two and you assumed Draco would be down stairs waiting for you.

You half skipped out of the room, content that you were out of the luminous white hospital wing and then skipped down the stairs jumping the last three. Scaring a few students with your sudden appearance.

"My girl has to make an entrance doesn't she?!" Draco asked with an amused look on his face. You heard one or two snorts from behind you so you turned you head and glared at the pig behind you.

"Hey Parkinson, all you need is a curly pink tail to go with those snorts you fat fucking pig!!" Draco let another amused chuckle escape from his lips as he strode across the common room and placed his hand on the lower of your back and walked you out of the common room, before Pansy had time to think of something smart to throw at you.

"What's wrong with you today? You're all, hyper and scary!" Draco let out another chuckle as you both climbed the stairs leading to the entrance hall.

"I'm not scary, and yes I'm hyper and there's nothing wrong with me thankyouverymuch!" you said in a fast and sweet voice. Draco smiled (not smirked) as you both walked into the great hall hand in hand.

"Oh yum!" You almost shouted as you took a seat at the Slytherin table. Draco eyed you suspiciously and took a seat beside you grabbing a roll in the process and spreading raspberry jam on it. You smirked and grabbed a roll too doing the same as Draco. You then viciously bit into it a little dramatically and made a wild noise in the back of your throat as you chewed it and swallowed.

"I'm bloody famished!" you said before you took another bite from the roll, this time not making as much noise.

A few of Dracos friends at the table laughed at you and rolled their eyes. They were now used to your strange and sudden outbursts, and it kept them entertained.

"Oy, how'd you two get out of classes today?" Blaise shouted across the table. You pointed at your arm as you quickly chewed your food.

"I fell over last night and um, I was up all night in the Hospital wing in pain. Draco here helped me out a little and stayed up with me!" you answered. Draco raised his eye brows at you and then agreed a few moments later.

"Yeah mate, I think we have tomorrow off too!" Draco answered with a little excitement in his voice. Blaise just nodded and began eating again.

Draco began small conversation with some guy beside him about Quidditch. You smirked as Draco boasted about his _talent_. Conversations rang out amongst the table between all the Slytherins, you couldn't help feel a little left out. You sat there, half out of it as you traced your finger around the rim of your goblet of Pumpkin juice when you felt an arm snake its way around your waist.

"C'mon babe. Classes are starting again." You smiled and stood up. Draco immediately entwined his fingers with yours as you both left the great hall like all the other students. You made your way down towards the Slytherin common room with Draco. He tickled you and pulled you in close to him as you walked stopping in front of the Slytherin common room.

"Hairy hornets" Draco said, in a sheepish voice. You both walked in and walked towards the couch in front of the fire. Draco was flirtatiously running his hands up and down your arms as you walked. When out of nowhere he stopped walking and pulled you in close to him.

"Draco? What are you doing?" Draco let a playful and sexy smirk spread across his lips as he closed in and kissed you passionately. You immediately kissed back deepening the kiss as you licked his bottom lip and bit on it a little. He ran his hands up and down your back and then let one hand trail itself up to your neck. He held your face gently as you both kissed. This drove you mad and you brought one hand to his neck and one through his hair. You were surprised he didn't squat your hand away from his perfect hair instead he deepened the kiss if that were possible. Your heart was thumping rapidly in your chest and Dracos was doing the same. Your kisses slowed down and became gentle yet passionate, until finally your broke away from each other.

Draco smiled and pulled you down onto the couch with him. You sat there for a few minutes in silence, until you felt Dracos lips crashing upon yours once again. His arm was awkwardly slung across your shoulders so you pulled away a little. Draco gave you a what-are-you-doing look as you stood up and pushed him back onto the couch and straddled him.

The questioning look suddenly disappeared as a look of pure lust crossed his entrancing grey eyes. You began kissing him again as he trailed his hands up and down your bare legs, you immediately wished you weren't wearing a skirt as Dracos hand rose up your thigh a little. He kept his hand there as he ran his other hand through your hair. You smiled into the kiss and pulled away looking at Draco a little before kissing him again. Only moments later Draco pulled out of the kiss and held your face in his hands.

"I love you Deb"

"I love you too Dray" you answered back a little breathless. He smiled and traced his  
thumb gently across your face and then across your naturally pouting lips.

"I love you so much it scares me Deb. I never ever what this feeling to end"

"It wont Dray, I'm not going anywhere I promise." You smiled reassuringly and kissed him lightly on the lips and began to get off him.

"Where'd you think you're going?" Draco asked cheekily as he picked you up and gently lay you on the couch. You giggled a little and nervously lay there looking up at Draco. He pulled off his white t shirt and threw it on the floor beside him. You stomach was immediately swarmed with butterflies as he looked at you with love, lust, longing and huger in his eyes. He lay on top of you and kissed you again as you both manoeuvred your bodies into a comfortable position. Your legs were entwined with each others as your hand moved spontaneously around his body, and his doing the same to yours.

"Do- Do you wanna go upstairs?" Draco asked between kisses. You kissed back for a few moments wondering if it would be a good thing or not. You did love him and you were ready to show him how much.

"Um eh yeah ok." You managed to mumble as Draco slid off you and lifted you up. You wrapped your legs around his waist as his hands slid their way to your ass. He kissed you and then pulled away.

"Mmmm.. I like this!!" He spoke letting out a slight chuckle. You rolled your eyes as he kissed you before he began walking towards the boys stairs.

You reached Dracos dorm and jumped out of his arms. He opened his door and walked inside holding the door open for you. You walked in and the door immediately slammed behind you. Draco walked up behind you and wrapped his arms around your front. He left a trail of kisses along your shoulder and up to your neck. You knees weakened as the kisses reached you neck. You left a soft moan escape your lips and Draco then spun you around.

He kissed you on the lips again and began walking forward. You walked backwards and fell back onto the bed. Draco slid on top of you and began tugging on your shirt. He lifted it up over your head and threw it to the floor, like he did with his only down in the common room. He kissed you again and began kissing down your neck and nibbling on a spot just above your collar bone you let out another moan as he began kissing your chest. He slipped off your bra and threw it to the side as he lifted you up and placed you at the top of the bed leaning your head against the pillows for support.

He trailed his hands up and down your front and then began massaging your small breasts in his hands. You kissed his neck and chest like he did to you. You trailed your hands wonderingly around his toned body and then surprisingly began fumbling with the buttons on his jeans. Draco pulled away from you a little surprised himself but none the less he pried open the buttons and swiftly removed his jeans. He then fumbled with the belt on your skirt and succeeded in opening it so he could pull the skirt from your body. He kissed your legs and thighs as his hand moved to the inside of your legs and pulled of your panties. You were now breathing heavily as your naked body lay on the bed revealed to Draco. He looked at you hungrily as he pulled of his boxers and stepped out of them and lay on the bed beside you.

His hands gently roamed your body until your felt his finger enter you. You gasped in surprise and let out a quivering breath. Draco kissed you gently as he pushed another finger inside you once more. You moaned a little and smiled to yourself enjoying his movements. He slid his fingers from you and lay on you. You smiled up at him and kissed him passionately before he entered you with an intense thrust. You moaned again as did he. You opened you legs a little wider to make it easier for him to enter you. As he trust into you again a little deeper this time.

You were both breathing heavily now as he thrust himself into you faster and deeper. You both moaned and slid your hands across each others bodies as if looking for lost treasure. You began nibbling on his neck to stop yourself from moaning a little louder as he quickened the pace a little more. You both gasped for air moments before the climax as you both came together holding each other tightly. He lay upon you for a few moments before lifting himself off you and laying on the bed beside you. He pulled you close to him as he kissed your forehead and wiped away little beads of sweat.

"I love you Deborah." He spoke sleepily as he wrapped his arm around your waist and pulled the blankets over your naked bodies.

"Love you too Dray" you answered back before you both fell asleep.


	14. Blaise on the Brain

You woke up to feel Draco lightly trail butterfly kisses across your shoulder. You smiled as you brought your hands to your face balling your fists and grinding the sleep from your eyes."Hello my love." Draco spoke as he ended the trail of kisses as your collarbone lightly biting down on it. You moaned sluggishly and smiled again. Waking up properly and opening your eyes.

"Hey Dray.." His lips met with yours as he pulled you up into a seating position. "C'mon we missed dinner." You shrugged Draco's hands from your body and lay back down wrapping the warm blankets around your naked body.

"So I'm not hungry right now. I'm still sleepy!" you answered between yawns in a babyish voice as you closed your eyes and rolled over turning your back to the now, half annoyed Draco.

You felt the bed sag to the side as Draco's cold body pushed itself closer to you. You felt his manhood and chest against your back and you inwardly smiled again. He immediately wrapped his arms around you and began massaging your thigh with his hand slowly inching his way upwards. You let out a moan as he spun you over meeting his lips with your again. You quietly moaned into the kiss and Draco pulled away a moment later with a smirk on his face.

"You dont seem very tired now do you?" he asked satisfied, as a smirk formed on his beautiful pale face.

"Fuck off." You muttered as you tried to cover up the embarrassment as you turned over again and tried to get comfortable. Draco let out a little chuckle and just lay there next to constant turning was useless so instead you sat up and faced the still smirking Draco. He sat up also as you both got out of the bed. You kept the pale green sheet wrapped your body as you made your way to the bathroom. Draco's eyes watched you dreamily as you swung your hips and walked teasingly across the room.

"Care for some assistance in there?" Draco asked as he sat at the bottom of his bed make a bad attempt to pull up his boxer shorts. You smiled and let a fake giggle escape your lips before nodding your head as you entered the bathroom. Draco smirked again as you dropped the sheet from your naked body and stood at the doorway. He came closer and closer to the door and before he made it inside you slammed the door in his face.

"Nah, Changed my mind!" You spoke with a little humour out into the bedroom letting a cackle escape your lips. He sighed and raised an angered fist before colliding it with the door. Quietly muttering the word 'bitch' under is breath.

"I heard that!" you called into the room as you heard Draco fist collide with the door once again. You jumped in fright at the loud bang and backed away from the door turning on the hot water taps. You jumped under the shower head after making sure you had fresh towels on the towel hanger. You dreamily thought back of the day you spent with Draco, and smiled slightly to yourself as you washed.

***

You left the bathroom and Draco was gone. His bed was made with fresh sheets and you clothes were folded on top of his bed along with your panties. Your bra was no where to be found. You shrugged off the fact that Draco wasn't there and you dressed robbing Draco's hoodie from his dresser and leaving his room. _He gets something of mine. I get something of his.._ You thought as you descended the boys stairs. You hair was still wet so you left it naturally dry unable to get up and go to your dorm to retrieve your wand. You sat on the couch by the fire and closed your eyes for a few seconds, enjoying the heat that engulfed your body relaxing it somewhat and making you sleepy once again. You sighed and opened your eyes to see Juliet sitting on the couch beside you.

"Boo!"

"Hey Julz what's up?"

"Nothing much really" She sighed before lifting your still bandaged hand and leaving it drop once again. "So how are you?" You smiled at her and gave her a friendly hug.

"I'm good, no- I'm great actually. This.." You pointed at your hand, "This doesn't hurt at all" You smiled again as Julz seemed to relax a little. She lay her head against your shoulder and giggled. You looked at her a 'what the fuck?' look on your face and she laughed again.

"Ok, Julz. Whats up with you?" she sent you a half smile and then it faded from her pretty face. "Well?" you asked raising a brow at her with a worried yet interested look on her face.

"Ok Deb, it's Blaise. He's really been beaten up a lot lately, haven't you noticed?" you shook your head.

"Jul, you know Blaise and I don't talk anymore, he's on team Parkinson. I've given up on the boy, I've tried being nice to him, but he just sulks off muttering."

"Ok. Well I've been talking to him, asking him how he is, you know that usual small talk," you nodded. "Well he wont open up about how he is, and you know Blaise- before he was always such an open book." You nodded again leaving a small sigh leave your lips.

"So you want me to talk with him?" you asked. She nodded and smiled.

"It would be nice, but maybe you shouldn't do it for a while. I sort of asked him what was going on between you two and he totally lost it. He began throwing books around the Library and his.. His face it was like he totally changed into a different person you know? He totally blew it way out of proportion and then he.. he started crying Deb. Blaise- crying.." you thought about this long and hard.

Blaise was never one to show his emotions, yet he was always ready to open up and talk to people especially you and Juliet. You sat back on the couch a blank look upon your face as you stared off into the fire.

"Deb, babe I know what you're thinking but you did nothing wrong. He told you he didn't want to see you anymore. He was the only who said lets not be friends. So you have nothing to feel guilty about ok." You nodded your head but you didn't think that were true. Juliet pulled you into a sideward hug and you sat there for a while as Juliet played the sisterly role, rocking you back a forth and rubbing your back in a soothing motion. J  
ust then a hiss was heard and the common room door open and in stomped Draco. He narrowed his eyes and scanned the room, his gaze landed on Juliet rocking you back and forth in a friendly hug. He broke into a little run as he hurriedly pushed through the people in the common room to make his way over to you.

"Baby whats wrong?" he asked sitting on the other side of you. You shook your head and blinked the tears quickly from your eyes. Juliet left you go and pushed you over to Draco who quickly wrapped his arms around you just how Juliet did. He kissed you on the forehead.

"Baby?" he asked again. Pushing you forward from his chest so he could see your face. "Whats wrong? Did someone do something to you.. say something even? C'mon Deb, you can tell me.." He pleaded. You smiled up at his worried face and blinked more tears from your eyes.

"It's ok Dray. We.. We were just talking about my.. My mum and dad. You know?" he sighed and kissed you gently.

"Dont worry about them ok Deb. They have nothing to do with you anymore, you have me now ok." You nodded and smiled a little.

"Um, Soooooo…" you croaked, leaving a little laugh escape from your lips. Juliet smiled and hugged you once more before getting up.

"I'm meeting Theo in a few so I best be off.. I'll talk to you again later on tonight ok?" She asked. You nodded as she pecked you on the cheek and left the common room. You turned to Draco and flashed him a smile.

"So what are you doing?" you asked hoping he wouldn't ask you anymore questions.

"Well I came back here to see you for a while and then I've a meeting with Professor Snape a 9.30." You raised an eyebrow.

"What do you actually meet with him for?" Draco hesitated for a few minutes before answering.

"Um, extra potions. I'm doing really bad in charms so he says I can get extra points for learning extra potions." He explained. You knew he was lying but you didnt bug him about it.

"Ok.. Well c'mon lets spend some time together before you leave." You stood up and fixed Draco's hoodie on your body properly.

"Hey, I knew that looked familiar!" he half shouted as he tugged on the sleeve of his Green Slytherin jumper. You giggled and ran away from Draco as he jumped up and chased after you.

Draco left for his meeting with Professor Snape at 9.20 so you waited in your room for Juliet to come in.  
You just couldn't get Blaise out of your head.


	15. Angry Much!

You waited up for Juliet and not long after 11pm she entered your dorm.

"Hey babe!" She greeted as she merrily skipped into the room. She hadn't noticed you with your head buried in your pillow bawling crying.

"H.. hey" you answered back pushing yourself up into a sitting position. You wiped away the tears and rubbed your eyes a little. Juliet had stopped skipping and was now sitting beside you on your bed yet again with another worried look on her face.

"Oh my gosh sweetie what's wrong? Did something happen with you and Draco earlier on? I can have his death arranged you know I've got connections." She spoke trying to lighten the mood with a little humour. You knew very well that she could have someone killed with a click of a finger but Draco? Nah, his family were too powerful and they were above Juliet's. She knew that too but still she found it quite funny.

"Nothing like that.." You sobbed as the tears spilled from your eyes once again. You sat on your bed legs crossed bawling into your hands while Juliet rubbed your back. She sat there and quietly soothed you until finally the tears had stopped.

"Now, babe you wanna tell me what's going on?" she questioned as she accio'd some tissue from the bathroom. You shrugged your shoulders and blew you nose. Juliet cringed and wrinkled her nose in disgust but non-the-less she soothed you again by draping her arm lightly around your shoulder. "Well?" she asked again as she took the liberty of wiping another tear from your now very blotchy, tear stained face.

"It's.. It's Blaise. You have no idea how much I hate him right now. I hate him for what he's done to us and from what he's doing to Draco and now. It's.." you blew your nose again and carried on. "It's just not fair. He ends our friendship, after how many years? Six! And then he totally ignores me and now he's just making my life miserable. Him and that little pig of his." You couldn't even mention her name out loud as the bile crept up your throat only thinking of it. You made faces while talking as Juliet sat beside you an amused look on your face."

Are you sure that's all that's bothering you?" Juliet asked. You were in the mood to rant on and on for the night but you knew Juliet really didn't like listening to you moan. Even though it was what you did best.

"Honestly Julz? No, that's not all that's bothering me. What's bothering me is that it seems that Blaise doesn't even _want_ to be doing this.."

"I'm not trying to rain on your parade or anything Deb, but what makes you so sure?"

"Well the night I was brought to the hospital wing.. I overheard him and Pansy speaking again. He wanted to drop everything, he said that.. That I knew and that I had seen right through their act."

"What did he mean by that?" Juliet asked raising an eyebrow in a quizzical way.

"You know exactly what it meant Julz. For some reason he wants to back out.. But I don't know why. Don't get me wrong I'm utterly delighted he's dropping things- but why the change of heart?" Both you and Juliet sat on your bed thinking for a while until the silence was broken with a knock on the door.

Juliet jumped up and ran to open it, fixing her hair before she did. It was Nott. _Jeez who else would it be?_ you asked yourself laying flat on your bed. You left a smirk play on your lips as you stared at the ceiling of your dorm, thoughts racing though your mind at a million miles an hour as you curled some of you silky black hair around your index finger.

"Deb.. Deb?" Juliet whispered.

"What?" you asked. "And why are you whispering?" Juliet slapped her forehead with her hand and marched across the room, pulling you up of the bed and wiping the black mascara from your cheeks.

"Draco sent Nott up here to get you. He's down in the common room waiting for you."

"Draco? Why didn't he just come up himself." You asked as you walked back towards you bed and looked in the small mirror wiping off the remainder of the mascara from your stained cheeks. You turned around and saw Nott hoping into Juliet's bed.

"Ohh so that's how it is?" you asked as you smirked at Nott and then slapped Juliet in the butt. She let out a quiet scream as she walked to the door with you.

"I guess that is how it is bitch!" she answered back as you opened the door and walked out. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" she called out as you walked down the stairs. You stopped in your tracks and quietly shouted back up the stairs to Juliet.

"And what exactly haven't you done?" You heard her gasp in fake offence and then let out a little giggle.

"I'll tell you later!" You rolled your eyes and made your way to the common room.

Draco was sitting on the couch facing the fire. The rest of the room was dimly lit. You rolled your eyes again and walked towards Draco's figure.

"Don't." Draco spoke. You stopped walking and slowed your pace then raised an eye brow.

"What?" you asked questioningly as you walked forward again.

"God dammit Deb, I said don't. Are you fucking def?" This time you stopped dead in your tracks and looked at the back of Draco's head; a hurt look in your eyes.

"Don't look at me like that." He spat as if he could see the hurtful look you'd been giving him. "

Dray, what's.. what's wrong with you?."

"You."

"What.. Did I do?" "

You were just being you. Clingy and.. and annoying." You turned away from Draco and held your stomach. It had been doing flips since you stepped foot into the common room and now you felt that you'd be sick if you didn't get away.

"It's over ok Carrow." You blinked back a few tears from your eyes and you began walking towards the girls stairs; still clutching your stomach."

Deborah?" Draco called. You turned around to face him, but his back was still turned to you. "Go to Hogsmeade tomorrow, act like you've never met me. I know that now you're wishing you hadn't." The tears were now streaming from your eyes as you sniffled and began walking again. You then turned around and let out a hurtful and shaky sigh.

"You know you could've at least had the decency to look me in the eye when you are breaking up with me Dra.. Draco. Merlin your infuriating you know that?". You cried out between sobs. You then began walking back towards the girls stairs when you remembered Juliet and Nott were probably up to no good. You pulled out your wand and accio'd your robe. You marched towards the common room door and looked back at Draco with teary eyes.

"Where are you going Deb?" Draco asked the anger leaving his voice after every spoken word.

"I'm going for a fucking walk Malfoy." you muttered angrily.

"Deb, don't go out there" he shouted angrily as if talking down to a child.

"Don't you dare 'Deb' me after all of this. You dirty rotten.. Evil little Slytherin." You snapped back shakily.

"Please don't leave the common room... Deb.. DEB!" Draco shouted as you ran from the common room after leaving out another frustrated cry.


	16. Trouble in the Castle

You ran though the hallway and smacked into a black clothed figure. You let an 'Oomph' sound escape from your lips as you fell backwards and hit off the cold floor.

"Wh-what the?" you mumbled as you felt yourself being roughly pulled up.

"Shut it and come with me." And stern voice whispered as you were pulled deeper into the dungeons followed by many cloaked figures. Your stomach did flips for about fifteen minutes as you were pushed and shoved by many people. You were too afraid to let a word escape your lips so you walked forward without a sound, shaking with fright.

"Hey you, in here. Now." Came an even louder and creepier voice. You jumped and were pushed an old and long deserted classroom. You were pushed onto a chair and immediately a young woman walked up to you; her black hair plastered across her face and her cold blue eyes glaring daggers at you.

"You're the girl with my nephew are you?" she asked. You tried to mumble something out but the young woman jumped at you, hissing like a snake into your ear. "I didn't tell you, you could answer, yet." Said the same young woman. You opened your eyes and looked around the room. There were many people there, some looked oddly familiar and others looked like there were ready too kill and sacrifice a virgin or something. You shivered and let a tear escape from your eyes. You young woman took merely seconds to notice the lone tear. She kneeled down in front of you and ran her hand through your knotty hair. She then wiped the lone tear from your cheek with a long slender finger and brought it to her lips.

"Mmmm.. Salty" the young woman smirked and kissed you on the cheek before getting up and walking over to another man. Chatter began amongst the small group as you sat on the floor wondering what the fuck was going on. Tears brimmed your eyes and threatened to fall, but you blinked them away and stifled a sniffle. Only moments later the door to the old classroom creaked open and in came the familiar greasy head of Severus Snape. A quiet gasp escaped your lips. You quickly covered your mouth and let the tears fall.

_Deatheaters_ you thought. You began to shake even more out of fear, your heart was racing and all of a sudden you found it hard to breathe. A little squeak escaped from your lips and you gulped as you tried your hardest to calm yourself down. Attention was immediately drawn back to you. Professor Snape was now standing amongst the Deatheaters his slick greasy hair falling into his eyes as a worried smirk played on his lips as he nervously shifted fro one foot to another.

"Up girl, up!" Muttered a man. You were stuck to the floor. You couldn't bring yourself to get up. You tried but you just couldn't."I said up!" Are you def and dumb? UP!" his voice rose a few notches. Immediately you tried to get up as quickly as you could but as you pulled yourself up your face connected with someone's shoe.

Someone had kicked you square into the face. You heard a loud crunch as you mouth hung open. Blood dripped from your lip as you lay out sprawled across the cold uncomfortable stone floor. You couldn't close your mouth, the pain was so unbearable. The fucker had broken your jaw, and perhaps you cheekbone too. The tears flowed from your face. Unable to move over the pain you were in you couldn't wipe them away. You heard talk break out again but you couldn't hear them properly. It was as if someone had plugged your ears. Moments later you were gently pulled up into a sitting position by Prof. Snape. You cried and let out a painful sigh as he knelt behind you so you could lean on him to keep yourself up."

Ms. Carrow?" someone asked. You were in so much pain you couldn't listen to them. You felt unbearably sick and slightly dizzy.

"MS. CARROW UNTIL YOU LEARN TO LISTEN TO YOUR SUPERIORS YOU WILL ALWAYS BE IN THIS POSITION NOW PLEASE PAY ATTENTION." You felt Prof. Snape shake you slightly so you could pay attention on the person speaking to you.

"Now, Ms Carrow I believe you have some relationship with Mr. Blaise Zabini." You shook your head because speech was something unfamiliar to you at that time. "You liar! Don't fucking lie to me princess" The young woman who had spoken too you earlier on lunged at you but was quickly pulled back.

"Now Bella. Don't get too excited. You've a little more cop on than that dont you." A man said in a serious voice. The woman smirked and nodded and then looked at you again.

"Answer the questions truthfully, it'll be a wise choice for you and the ones you _love_ Are you in a relationship of some type with Blaise Zabini?" You shook your head again with as much effort that you could muster up. The woman smirked at you and then walked over to another man, whispering something in his ear.

"What is your relationship with Mr. Draco Malfoy?" You didn't know how to answer this question you were totally incapable of speaking so all you did was shake your head."Is she shaking her head? Does that mean she's _not_ in a relationship with Draco?" Muttering broke out amongst the Deatheaters once again. Until finally attention was directed to Snape who was knelt behind you keeping you up.

"Severus you told us they were active together. Why would you lie and bring us here on false judgment?"

"The two were happily in love since the beginning of the school year. Maybe a lovers tiff has broken out."

"Hey, shut it Severus you lied to us; and you know it." You were dying to join in and protest and say the Draco was the one that broke up with you but you were unable to close your mouth let along speak such and the others argued, for how long? You have no idea but you were finding that the room was getting darker and voices seemed to be getting father away. You were jerked back into consciousness when you were shaken again by Prof. Snape.

"You shall not speak of this meeting. A faith worse than death will meet you if you let anything spill." You nodded your head and suddenly felt like you were being pricked by the sharpest thorns all over your small body. You realised the Cruciatus curse was being performed on you. The pain became so unbearable that you fell unconsciousness.

**Draco's P.O.V**

You couldn't believe that you actually broke up with Deborah; but it had to be done for now. You heard foot steps and then spun around. Deborah was leaving.

"Where are you going Deb?" you asked. Deborah spun around and looked at you. Her face was tear stained and her hair pulled back it was in a mess; yet she was still as beautiful as ever. "

I'm going for a fucking walk Malfoy." She said sourly as she wrapped her robes around her, never breaking eye contact with you. She began walking towards the doors again.

"Deb, don't go out there.." you shouted angrily. You watched her continue on towards the common room exit, she quickly spun around. Hurt evident in her eyes, anger and betrayal swirling amongst it.

"Don't you dare 'Deb' me after all of this. You dirty rotten.. Evil little Slytherin." That was a low blow. Inwardly wincing you hung your head, looked back up not even seconds later and she was broke down in front of the door. You dropped to your knees and sighed out of annoyance. Thumping the floor in aggravation with your balled up fists as hard as you possibly could.

"Oh shit.." You mumbled to no one but yourself. "The meeting" you leapt from the floor and ran from the common room to alert Severus. He was the only one who could keep and eye on Deborah now.


	17. Keeping Secrets

Severed Snape briskly paced around his office, cracking his knuckles and sighing dramatically- something he usually wouldn't do. The door handle turned and in barged Draco. His pasty complexion looking some-what pastier with his red rimmed eyes. Snape was used to seeing Draco like this, but for some reason Draco seemed different; he seemed more upset, more afraid.

"What's- what happened?" Draco asked running a hand through his slick, greased hair nervously.

"Well, Draco I assure you she wasn't hurt hor-"

"Hurt?" Draco cut in, changing the level of his voice, "HURT? SHES IN THE HOSPITAL WING FOR FUCK SAKE What- what did they do to her?" Draco looked at Severus anger rising inside of him.

_Damn that Severus for not stopping them_ He thought as he watched his Potions Professor walk around his desk and sit on his chair.

"Draco. Calm. Down" Severus said. Draco's forehead creased with worry as he sat in front of Severus.

"Well.. What happened? She's badly injured Sev, it's not like them to do that to her. She means nothing to them NOTHING!!" Draco slammed his fist down on the potions master's desk. Some papers flew off and other things along with some quills and ink bottles. The ink smashed onto the cold ground quickly drying in leaving shades of black and blue marks on the floor. Severus didn't even look at the mess. He stared at Draco, thinking. Should he tell him the truth? Should he lie and tell him the same thing he told Madam Pomfrey? Should he bend the truth just a little? Severus was stuck in a tight knot. He wasn't sure what to do

**Your P.O.V**

You woke up, feeling slightly light headed and a little dizzy. You brought your hand to your eyes, grinding the sleep from them as you left out a yawn. You jumped and pulled your hands away from your eyes. All you saw were stars until you blinked them for a moment to regain your sight. "Madam Madam Pomfrey? She's up!" You saw Juliet sitting the end of your bed smiling broadly at you as you looked at her questioningly. "Madam Pomfrey? You gave Juliet another questioning glare "What the hell am I doing up here?" you asked. Juliet shrugged and looked over at Madam Pomfrey bustling around in her store cupboard.

"I'm not sure." She informed you. You sat up and blinked a few times. Your room spun and you left out a little whine.

"Oww My head!" You moaned. Juliet giggled as Madam Pomfrey walked over. Madam Pomfrey smiled at you and handed you a yellowy-green potion. "This will help your face heal. The bones are mended and well most of the bruising is gone. This should fix it up, so you will feel no pain at all. Good as New! We'll have to stop meeting like this Ms Carrow!" She smirked.

_Bruising? Bones fixed? What the fuck?_ you thought. Inwardly screaming you racked you brain trying to remember anything from last night. A sudden shock was sent up your face as you tingled all-over. "What the fu..""Ah-ah-ah!" Madam Pomfrey sang as she fluffed your pillows a little. "No cursing please.." She contently sang yet again as she poked you into the shoulder with her long slender fingers. "You'll need sleep deary" She motioned for Juliet to leave. Juliet got up and gave you a light hug. She kissed you on the cheek in that friendly sort of way and then whispered to you.

"Draco was up here a while ago. He told me not to tell you though, what's all that about?" she asked giggling and walking away from you. You gasped again as the thought hit you. Draco had broken your heart. Juliet noticed your questioning glare turn into a look of hurt and confusion. She gave your hand a quick squeeze and then walked away. You stared at the ceiling for a while. Humming one of your favourite songs. Tears rimmed your eyes and you blinked them away every time one threatened to fall. You fell into a painful sleep.

"I wanna know what they've done! GOD DAMMIT TELL ME THE TRUTH." Draco shouted as he banged his fist against the desk yet again.

Unfortunately for Severus; Draco didn't buy the story he had told him, and now due to lying Draco was having a fit in the middle of his office. Severus stood up and walked across the room hesitantly.

Draco was the only person apart from Dumbledore to know that he too was a person and had human feelings. He acted all hard in class because he liked being in charge.. Intimidating students was pretty fun too. He stopped in front of Draco and stared at him long and hard.

Draco stopped throwing things and also stopped mumbling. He stood there for a moment half contemplating what to do next. Severus extended his arms and pulled Draco into a hug. The type of hug he'd only receive from his 'Uncle Sev'! Draco hesitantly wrapped an arm around this father-like figure and let the tears fall.

"I'm sorry Draco. There was nothing I could do. I kept her alive.. I spoke to her and I got Lestrange to take it easy on her. If Bella had her way with Ms. Carrow she'd be dead now. I merely helped her, there was only little I could do, and I did exactly what was expected." Snape stopped talking and patted Draco reassuringly on the back.

"She'll be ok and she doesn't remember anything." Draco pushed himself away from Severus and looked into the eyes of the Potions Master.

"How much can she remember? Will she remember eventually? What story did you give the healer?" Snape relaxed Draco once again and they both sat down.

Severus and Draco spoke for a long time that morning. Eventually everything was cleared up and Draco felt some-what better. He still felt empty though. Not only had he broken Deborah's heart but he'd slowly broken his own too.

Draco left the Potions Masters office and stomped through the hallways and into the common room. On the couch sat his friends all happy to see him and unfazed by the happenings of the night before. Draco merely looked at them with a sour look on his face before turning his back and walking back out again. Draco roamed the dungeons for a while until finally he mustered up the courage to go see Deborah in the hospital wing again.

Up to the fourth floor he went his steps slowing as he drew nearer and nearer. Outside the hospital wing he stood the double doors closed in front of him. He thought for a moment, whether he was doing the right thing or not, until his thoughts were broken by the headmaster.

"Mr. Malfoy, nice morning?" Dumbledore asked Draco. Knowing very were it had been a terrible morning for many including Draco. Draco forced a smile that Dumbledore saw through straight away.

"Um, yeah its been a good morning alright." Draco spoke through clenched teeth.

"Come with me Mr. Malfoy we must talk." Dumbledore gave Draco a little wink and walked into the hospital wing. Draco stood at the now open doors and peered inside. Deborah was still asleep. He fought with himself for a number of minutes but mustered up the courage to go inside. He swore to himself that he'd tell Dumbledore everything he knew.

Draco slowly strolled into the hospital wing after the headmaster. He was ashamed of what happened last night, but even more ashamed that no once else knew. It was like a curse he had to carry around with him. All he wanted was the wretched spell to be broken and everyone set free; from pain, torture, sorrow anything remotely depressing. He wanted it out of his life for at the young age of 16 he felt as if he could take no more. He stopped walking and stood at the end of Deborah's bed. She lay peacefully, yet looked so beaten and torn. It upset him greatly.

Dumbledore watched Draco from his seat that Madam Pomfrey had provided him with. He watched intently as Draco caressed Deborah's swollen cheeks ever so gently. He watched through sorrowful and pitiful eyes as Draco swooped down and gently kissed Deborah on the lips quietly whispering something in her ear.

Dumbledore, the highly emotional headmaster looked away for a moment and cleared his throat. This got Draco's attention. Draco slowly walked away from Deborah's sleeping figure. He looked back at her sleeping body before he gulped and took a seat beside his headmaster.

"Before you say anything Sir- I'll tell you everything that happened in as much detail that I was given this morning." Draco hung his head in shame so he missed the broad smile the spread across Dumbledore's face. Dumbledore lay a hand on Draco's shoulder.

"There's no need for all that." Dumbledore smiled. Draco lifted his head with a questioning look.

"It's alright Mr. Malfoy, I already know what happened to Ms. Carrow. Some people are in the wrong place at the wrong time, its as simple as." Draco blinked a few times, he was truly amazed. He thought he'd be thrown out after putting someone in so much danger. Thankfully Dumbledore was the man, Potty and Weasel boasted about. He wasn't this terribly old man who knew nothing, he was so much more. And for that Draco was delighted.

You stirred in your sleep as you heard footsteps. Too tired to open your eyes you stayed alert as you listened as the footsteps drew nearer. You then felt light pressure on your cheek. Someone pushing your hair out of your face ever so gently and then sighing quite deeply.

_Dear Merlin it's Draco!!_ You thought as you made sure to keep your breathing deep and not to move a muscle. You then felt the light pressure of his lips against yours. You wanted so much to kiss him back, but you couldn't bring yourself to do it. Not after what happened. You remembered everything from the previous night: Draco breaking up with you, practically ripping out your heart with his fist and throwing it against the cold stone wall, running into the cloaked figures who you soon realised were Deatheaters, being beaten up by them and receiving the Cruciatus curse right before passing out.

Severus Snape had given you a memory replenishing potion so you'd remember all the thoughts that Lucious Malfoy had previously removed. Afterwards he'd brought you up to the hospital wings and made you promise you wouldn't tell a soul what had really happened as he went off and told Madam Pomfrey that he found you curled up in a ball at the end of the damp stairs leading to the dungeons. You promised and so had to pretend to your friend Juliet you didn't know what had happened you. You knew Juliet didn't buy it, but you promised and you were never one to break a promise.

You almost sighed into the short kiss but restrained yourself and continued to lie totally still. You then felt Draco's hot breath against the side of your neck. He whispered something into your ear.

"I love you. I'll protect you always and forever." You had to restrain yourself from jumping on top of the boy because he wasn't supposed to know you were awake. Your heart thumped loudly in your chest and you almost felt the heat rising in your cheeks but more than anything you wanted to slap him across the face for hurting you.

Draco clasped your hand with his and squeezed it tightly not a moment later his attention was taken from you as a cough was heard from the side of the room. He let go of your hand and all you heard were footsteps before you fell back to sleep.

If he really did love you, then why did he break your heart?!


	18. Party in the Common Room

**A/N: Jesus it's been a while eh?! Enjoy the long awaited update! **

* * *

Finally Friday evening came and as promised you were excused from the Hospital Wing. After assuring Professor Dumbledore that you wouldn't say anything about the beating you'd received a little over a week ago, he forced a lemon sherbet on you and let Juliet drag you away toward the Dungeons.

"Just remember Ms. Carrow.." Dumbledore whispered gently "Your head of house told your friends you'd taken a nasty fall down the stairs to the Dungeons. Blame that extra reappearing step if you must. I know I've tripped over it on numerous occasions!" With that Dumbledore winked and disappeared back into the hospital wing again. Inwardly you groaned.

"Juliet, I'm not sure I'm ready to face everyone just yet." When you said everyone you obviously meant Draco Malfoy. _Your Ex. _

Juliet rolled her eyes and scampered down the stairs to the Dungeons, dancing and skipping along, only pausing to make sure you were still following her. You would have snuck away if it didn't mean that you were on your own. You were too frightened to be alone right now.

As you rounded the narrow hallway leading straight to the Slytherin Common room Juliet stopped dancing and waited for you to catch up. You swallowed nervously and looked around. Juliet didn't really notice. She pulled you to her side, traced the outline of the almost invisible bruise along your cheekbone and promised that no one would even spot it. After that she ran her fingers through the loose curls that hung around your face, and straightened your button down blouse, opening a button above your chest exposing a little more flesh. She winked and pulled you along again.

You became quite apprehensive and tried pulling her to a halt.

"What are you up to?" You questioned suspiciously. She smiled and with another yank threw you through the portrait leading into the common room without you even hearing her say the password.

"SURPRISE!" you were totally shocked. Most of the gang gathered around the doorway to welcome you back. Tracey Davis even managed to give you a quick hug as you smiled nervously at everyone.

Muttering a quiet thanks and cursing the stairs you'd apparently fallen down everyone laughed and patted you on the shoulder or offered you a drink. You gladly took a glass of fire whiskey from Millicent doubting highly that she'd spiked it with anything considering Parkinson wasn't around to bark any orders at her.

Despite the cool beverage sliding back you're throat it ignited a warm funny feeling in your stomach, a feeling you welcomed graciously. You grabbed another glass and downed that too, then another. Everyone laughed at your enthusiasm and followed suit.

Before long the small welcoming parade multiplied in numbers and almost the whole of Slytherin house joked and laughed and drank fire whiskey and partied together. Pansy Parkinson arrived without you even noticing. It was her pig-like squealing and snorting that caught your attention. You rolled your eyes and suddenly noticed Draco had also appeared, hanging around the end of the stairway that lead to the boys dormitories. His eyes fixated on you.

Immediately you shifted uncomfortably. His very presence was starting to make your stomach turn and your head spin. It obviously wasn't the half dozen fire whiskeys that were no doubt circling throughout your bloodstream. Merlin no! You pulled at your shirt and jeans uncomfortably and headed towards the girls stairs to change your outfit.

You emerged almost fifteen minutes later in sweats and casual t-shirt slightly more drunk and clumsier than you had been before you went up stairs

Passing by Pansy raised her voice an octave or so, so you could hear her clearly.

"I broke up with Blaise a few days ago. I bet she'd be glad to hear of that!" You rolled your eyes and stormed over to her crossing your arms over your chest as her face paled a shade.

"Why Pugsy _darling_ would I give a _shit _about what you do with Zabini?" Her mouth opened and closed like a fish. She were stuck for words. As she began stuttering a reply someone placed their hand on your lower back catching your attention. You saw the platinum hair before anything else and tried to shrug his arm away.

"I cant do this.." you whispered turning your face away. The thought of looking at him sent a stabbing pain through your chest.

"I just want to talk please, five minutes is all…." He whispered into your ear. His warm breath on your neck sent shivers throughout your body. He sounded so different compared to the way he'd spoken to your last week.

_"..you're just being you, clingy and annoying.." "It's over Carrow.."_

"It's over Malfoy.." You tried to sound angry and harsh but the words came out in a quiet pain-filled groan. You pushed him away from you and walked over to Juliet and Nott on the couches who'd been watching along with almost the rest of the Common Room. You grabbed a bottle of fire whiskey and just drank from that. Juliet put a comforting hand on your leg and continued to talk to Theodore.

Even though the Common Room was full of people talking loudly, partying, drinking and dancing you slid back into the heavily cushioned couch and sleep took over. It was probably the high consumption of alcohol that sent you to sleep but you welcomed it without a fight.

As the party died down and people retreated to their rooms you still lay passed out on the couch. The portrait door swung opened and someone entered, noticed you still unconscious and carefully carried you up to bed. Carefully removing the empty bottle of whiskey from your hand before you woke and decided to use it as a weapon.

**Draco P.O.V**

You had to leave the social gathering in the Common Room it was too painful to stand there and pretend like everything was alright. You watched Deborah sway due to consumption but really couldn't blame her. She fell to the couch beside her friend and that was your cue to leave.

Draco Malfoy never had a conscious. So why did you feel this way? Oh wait could it have something to do with the fact that a handful of your relatives decided to use your girlfriend as a punching bag just the week before?

It was definitely something like that alright!

You wondered the Dungeon hallways for what seemed like hours knowing Filch never patrolled the area. Fatigue stuck suddenly and back to the Common Room you retired.

After crashing through the portrait door you noticed a small figure sleeping on the couch. Deborah. You stared at her for a while the dying embers of the fire casting a red haze across her porcelain skin. In this light you almost couldn't see the small circles of fading bruises along her cheekbone. Sighing you bent to pick her up and brought her up to your room where she'd be able to sleep peacefully.

Laying her on the bed you pulled the covers around her and tucked a curl behind her ear. She burrowed further into the pillow and you pulled away in case she woke. She seemed settled enough so you placed a hand on her cheek tracing the faint bruises and ducking to kiss each one individually.

"My baby what did they do to you?" you whispered softly in her ear, a guilty pain overcoming the misery you'd been dwelling in the last week.

"What did I do to you?" you mumbled heavy heartedly as you switched the light off in your room and left her to sleep undisturbed.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews and PM's I've been getting. I'm really please so many of you enjoy the story. Thanks for the support!**


	19. Fights and Friendship

**A/N: another update I'm feeling generous today! :) Enjoy!**

* * *

"It's 3 - 0 to Barcelona, everyone pull your pants down.." you muttered as you jumped awake. You heard a small snicker from beside you making you jump again falling from the bed which you now realised wasn't your own.

What the hell?…

Two strong arms dangled over the side of the bed and lifted you back up the owner of said hands looking nervous and pushing himself off the bed.

"Before you freak out I only brought you up here to sleep. I didn't want Pansy or anyone else getting any ideas if they'd seen you on the couch alone and vulnerable." You nodded and stood up from the bed. Too hurt, too angry and too sick to stay in his room any longer.

You had sex in this room, the exact day he broke up with you. He was a pig. A torturous pig..

You walked to the door tried to pull it open but his hand slammed the door shut with force keeping you inside with him.

"Aren't you going to even speak to me?" He asked quietly as your back was still to him. You shook your head, clenching your eyes shut hoping he got the picture. He didn't and spun you around roughly.

"You don't understand what I did, I did to protect you.. You needed protection and the only way you'd get it was by not being _with_ me.." He was shouting this now into your face, your eyes still squeezed shut.

"Pro-tection?" you shouted annunciating every syllable with venom. You whipped open your eyes and glared at him.

"Protection from what exactly?" Your PSYCHO FAMILY?" he winced and hung his head as you continued on. "You know as he shouted and shouted at me to get up from the floor the _second_I found my strength and courage I began to push myself up he thought it funny to kick me straight into the face. Remind me again what you said earlier.. For my own protection was it?" You shook with rage at this point.

"I needed protection alright and you drove me out into that.. That pack of animals in the hallway.. Why? To get back at my parents for what they did? Blaise? Me?" You pushed him with all your strength he didn't fight back so you pushed him again, this time he fell backwards tripping over his Quidditch robes. You snorted and gloated for a second. His face twisted in pain, no in agony.

"I didn't know they would be right outside the common room. I didn't know they'd attack you like that.. I just thought if you weren't associated with me that they'd ignore you.." He half whispered. Your chest heaved still gasping through the rage that blinded you.

You dropped to the floor in front of him and met his eyes for the first time. You noticed his unattractive pallor and the dark pain in his eyes

"When I said I wasn't associated with you, that was when they.. They made it worse.." You whispered. You stood again and made to leave for the door. He grabbed you again, spun you around and caught your face in his hands. You were both trembling, Tears spilled from your eyes and he wiped each one away delicately as if all the fighting and shouting had never happened.

He traced his thumb along your damp cheek bone, along the soft skin of your jaw line and over your plump lower lip. Biting down on his own he sweared to himself and crashed his mouth onto yours. Your heart ached and legs grew weak but you were still hurting. You pulled away from him opening the door to leave.

"_You _chose this for us, Draco Malfoy. _Not me_.."

* * *

You retreated to your dorm room, slept for another hour or two and awoke to Juliet's frustrated cries. Mounds of clothes surrounded her as she clutched her head in her hands. You rolled your eyes.

You struggled but managed to get out of bed and picked up a nice pair of cream skinny leg denims and a chocolate brown casual top from one of the piles handing it to her with a half smile on your face. She clasped her hands as though she were in prayer then squeezed your hand gently, reassuringly. You nodded without a word being uttered.

Without telling her she knew you spoke with Draco, she heard you crying earlier this morning as you came in. It was her job as your best friend to know these things and she always knew what to do, when to speak and when not too. You kissed her on the cheek as a silent thank you and retreated to the bathroom for a shower.

Today was the Hogsmeade trip.

*

After stopping off in some shops like; Honeydukes, Galdrags Wizardwear, and Zonko's Joke shop you decided to get your costumes for the Halloween Costume Party. You linked arms with Juliet and skipped towards Carry's Costumes for Colourful Occasion. You both talked and laughed quite loudly as you entered the shop, receiving glares from lots of the Hogwarts students who were already in there purchasing their costumes.

You smiled and waved at Carry- the owner of the shop and former Slytherin student. Juliet pulled you towards her for some tips on what costumes you both should get.

"Oy! Carry" Juliet shouted as she dragged you towards one of the dressing rooms. Carry walked over to the two of you, a broad smile on her face.

"Alright girls! How's it going?" she asked as she linked the two of you and walked towards the front of the shop.

"Carry, we're looking for some costumes for the upcoming Halloween Dance." Juliet spoke! You hit her back and gave her a funny look.

"Why else would we be in a costume shop?" you laughed as she sent you a death glare. Carry laughed at you both and walked towards a curtain, pulling it back to reveal a staircase.

"Girls, there are some awesome costumes up there. Some of my very special costumes, inspired by Muggles. Go on up and have a look around! Tell anyone and suffer!" The tree of you laughed.

"Thanks Carry!"

"Yeah, thanks!" you both ran up the stairs and pushed open an old looking door. Costumes hung all over the room. Your eyes lit up as you pulled Juliet further into the small room, this mornings events almost entirely forgotten about.

*

Juliet and yourself to doubled over in laughter as you entered the Three Broom Sticks. Attention was immediately drawn to the both of you. You doubled over laughing again and ran for the toilets. While Juliet bit down on her bottom lip to hold in the laugher that threatened to come out. After taking a moment or two to calm Juliet sauntered over to Theodore and his friends.

You entered the smelly toilets and continuously laughed until no more came out. Your face was sore from smiling and your stomach ached due to lack of food and convulsions of laughter. Out of the corner of your eye you spotted a beautiful golden bracelet hanging off a small nail buried deep into the wall. You jumped up and tried to grab at it, but it was no use. You were too small and you couldn't reach. You gave up and left the toilet in a huff, scanning the room, narrowing your eyes and jumping on your tippy-toes to see over the heads of the tall students.

Finally you spotted Juliet, but the company she held made your stomach ache again. She was with Draco and his friends. Nervously you walked over to the small group all sitting around one large table. You smiled a small, half forced smile and took a seat between Goyle and Juliet. You quickly ordered a red current rum and sat there quietly sipping it away.

Unfortunately Draco made no sign of leaving so you sat there in a daze staring at the mirror up over the bar. A sharp pain sent up through your side and you jumped.

"Whaa..?" you questioned. Juliet giggled and apologised for elbowing you in the ribs.

"Jeez, you're off in Deborah land aren't you? Want another rum?" She asked; poking your shoulder gently.

"Um, nah.. I think I'll skip this one, thanks. Matter of fact, I'm going to head up to the castle ok." Juliet's smile faded, but she nodded and gave you a small hug. You excused yourself from the table, took your bag and quietly left the bar.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you like it, thanks for reading! I'm looking forward to reading some reviews! **


	20. Nothing Like a Friendly Face

You made it back to Hogwarts safe and sound. You were caught in the rain on the way back. You hair was a mess, your clothes were stuck to you and you were shaking violently from head to toe. You were soaked thoroughly and wanted nothing more than to sit in front of the fire in your pyjamas reading wizards weekly. You wondered through the hallways and down to the dungeons. You were afraid to enter the dark dungeons alone but you couldn't just hang around in the entrance hall alone so you descended the damps stairs, quickly made your way to the common room and half shouted the password, running inside.

Your heart beating wickedly in your chest. You half-smiled at your silliness and walked across the common room and up the stairs. You stripped off as soon as you entered your room. You dropped your costume on your bed and threw your wet top onto the floor, you walked towards the bathroom pulling your skirt down and then let it drop to your feet. You walked into the bathroom, locked the door behind you and took off your shoes and underwear, then hopped into a steaming hot shower.

After your shower you left the bathroom. You magically dried your body and hair and then you put on your pyjamas. You put your wet clothes in with the dirty laundry and grabbed your latest copy of Wizards Weekly before you descended the stairs.

The common room was warm and empty. It was dimly lit just the way you liked it. You walked towards the couch and jumped on top of it crossing your legs and leaning back to relax. You sighed and opened the magazine. You flicked through the pages but nothing caught your attention. You sighed again and threw the magazine into the fire. You watched intently as the flames engulfed the thin pages, until soon there were no more.

It was now dark outside. Heavy black clouds thickened the navy sky, the rain ceased but the howling wind still blew, shaking the leaves from the rust and brown trees. You were lonely, the only company you had was the voice inside your head. Which spoke of Draco non-stop. You brought your knees to your chest and sat alone in the dark- until footsteps were heard. You thought at first you were imagining things but the footsteps became louder, so you could only assume the person was drawing near.

You grabbed your wand from the elastic of your pyjamas pants and held a tight grip on it. You had no idea who this person was, so you didn't know what they were capable of doing. The footsteps drew louder and nearer and then they stopped. You jumped from the couch and spun around, pointing your wand at the person. You let a scream escape from your lips. The person did the same and jumped back a bit.

"Damn girl, you'd want to watch who your pointing that damned want at. If I didn't know who you were I'd be forced to defend myself." The person walked around the couch and took a seat.

"Damn it Adrian! I could have sent the Confundus charm your way! Do NOT creep up on people like that!" You took a seat beside the seventh yeah, Adrian Pucey and laughed a little at your own actions. He smiled at you, dazzling white teeth blinded you a little and then he spoke.

"So what are you doing down here all alone? Where's Malfoy?" You heart leapt in your chest. He didn't know, how weird, everyone knew!

"Um, well I came back from Hogsmeade early- I felt sick.." You lied. "Um, I'm not exactly seeing Dra- Malfoy anymore anyway." You cleared your throat and nodded your head looking away pretending that what you said didn't just hurt.

"Um, so why are you here, I thought everyone was still out." Adrian smiled at you again. He did that a lot. A friendly smile, with no motive behind it only kindness.

"Well my little sister is a bit sick. I went to St. Mungos last night to visit her. I only got back about a hour ago, and well I saw the rain, so I decided to skip this trip." You nodded your head.

"I'm sorry about your sister Adrian. She'll get well soon, just you see!" You smiled at him hopefully and patted him on the shoulder.

"Hey, you wanna get something to eat? Dinner isn't over until 7.30. We've a half hour if your up for it!" Adrian asked. You smiled and jumped up off the seat.

"Yeah sure why not! Just leave me get some proper pants!" Adrian laughed as you darted up the girls stair to grab a pair of sweats. You quickly threw on your clothes and darted back down the stairs again.

"You ready?" you asked as you walked to the couch and popped up behind Adrian. He jumped and laughed and then stood up. Taking your arm and pulling you to the common room door.

"Last one up is a rotten egg!" He shouted as he ran through the damp dungeons.

"Hey no fair!" You shouted as you ran after him screaming and laughing.

You had so much fun with Adrian that night and went to sleep with a smile on your face. He even asked you to the Dance, strictly as friends because you had such a good time together.

Most of your time within the last few days has been spent with either Juliet and Nott or else Adrian.

You made no attempt to talk with Draco at all, even though your heart beat rose every time you saw his face or heard his name. It made you feel a lot better knowing he wasn't making an attempt either but still you felt a little uneasy. You missed him a lot.

After all you wanted to say yes to the proposal he made not so long ago. You wanted to marry him. Even though he was a _ROYAL _dick!


	21. Weasley Gets a Backbone

**A/N: Please don't forget to leave a review. I'd like to know what people are thinking about the series, and whether I should continue updating!  
**

* * *

It was Tuesday and you were now in Care of Magical Creatures with Juliet. Hagrid held quite a large egg-like item in his hand. Many students gathered around while others; like yourself made your way towards Hagrid, careless of what the silvery egg actually was.

"Oooh goodness! I know what that is!" Hermione Granger shouted in an overly excited voice as she skipped across the grounds to Hagrids hut. Both you and Juliet rolled your eyes and giggled a little. What a bloody idiot! Must she always know _everything? _

"Who'd have known?!" Juliet snorted and you both broke into giggles again as you walked, arms-linked towards Hagrid to where the rest of the Gryffindors and Slytherins gathered.

"This 'ere is an Occamy egg." Hagrid shouted over the uninterested whispers. "It's a bird like creature common ter India an' close enough ter the Far East…" He continued on rambling.

This was the most uninteresting class in the history of Hogwarts classes. You leaned your head on Juliet's shoulder and made a snoring noise. A few students laughed- mostly your fellow Slytherins. While others groaned and rolled their eyes.

"Now now! This 'ere is in'eresting stuff. An Occamy can grow up ter fifteen feet tall an' is known ter be quite an aggressive little bundle o joy! Although little would be quite the un'ersta'ement" Hagrid chuckled and began walking away with the silvery egg in his hand. "Be righ' back you lot, gotta put this ol' thing somewhere warm." Juliet sighed as she watched Hagrid walk away.

"What an giant oaf of a man! He is certainly a waste of skin, what is he even doing teaching. Wasn't he expelled when he went here?!" You smiled and shook your head. You were about to agree when you were oh-so-rudely interrupted.

"Hagrid? A waste of skin. Carrow you're the waste of skin you fucking death eater!" you turned around and faced Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. The _Golden_Trio.

"Excuse me?" you asked. Harry took a step forward and pointed the wand at your chest. You rolled your eyes and continued walking closer towards him until the tip of his wand pressed between your breast.

"You heard what I said." He nervously glanced at the tip of his wand and threw it down to his side, his grip tightening at the end, his knuckles turning white. You smirked.

"For your information _Master. Lightening-Bolt_. I said nothing at all about Hagrid, although I do agree with my fellow Slytherin, he's quite a joke! Oh, oh and Potter if I was a death eater there's a ninety nine percent chance you wouldn't be standing here right now. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

Hermione gasped and pulled Harry back and stepped forward herself. Pointing her wand at you the way Harry had done with his, only she pressed her wand to your throat, almost threateningly.

"You have n-no right talking you him l-like that Carrow." She stuttered quiet pathetically.

"And he has no right talking to me like that! Merlin Granger.." You began to laugh, ".._You_ don't even have the right to talk to me like that. No- actually, _you_ don't have the right to talk to me. Ever. You get me?" You stepped forward and grabbed Hermione's wand from her hand. You threw it over your shoulder and laughed again. "Now go fetch, Mudblood." You hissed quietly.

Tears formed in her eyes as she hung her head. Juliet quietly sniggered behind you as did a few of the other Slytherins. Everybody else looked appalled at the little statement you'd made but showed no sign of teaching you a lesson.

You took a look at Harry and Ron, they were both livid. Ron swore a few times under his breath and then he jumped at you, tackling you to the floor.

Hermione and Juliet both cried out for him to stop. Harry made no attempt at all to do anything, he watched with a satisfied look upon his sickeningly pale face.

Ron pinned you to the floor and shouted at you. Spitting out angry words as he clenched his fists in fury. You tried to push him off you as you kicked your legs about underneath him. He grabbed both your hands with one of his as his gangly body sat heavily upon your own making it difficult for you to move at all.

He lifted his right hand and within a blink of an eye he left a sharp slap upon your face.

Everyone suddenly gasped and then there was silence. Ron stared at you the fury had vanished from his eyes, mixed emotions swirled within them as he got off you and stood up brushing himself off in a daze and then walking away. The same blank, expressionless look on his face.

Both Hermione and Harry looked taken aback as they followed him, without saying a word.

You brought your hand to your face and lightly pressed upon the place he had struck. A burning sensation flew through your cheek and then you felt yourself grow hot. You pulled yourself up off the floor and looked around.

Everyone including the other Gryffindor students were waiting to see what you would do to Ron and the others. Would you hit them from behind like a good little Slytherin? Curse them as they walked away?

You didn't know what to do yourself. Instead you shook off the glares and retreated running up to the castle without looking back. A defeated look upon your face as it stung with pain.

Nobody ever- except your father- had hit you like that. No one ever dreamed of doing such a thing. You were lost for words, totally ashamed, and utterly gob smacked. Fair enough that little comment was harsh but it's not like she's never heard it before. Draco used to say it to her almost everyday. It was nothing new.

You slowly walked down the hallway and towards to stairs to the dungeons. Without paying attention to the world around you; you bumped into someone half way down and you both rolled to the end of the stairs. At this point tears of humiliation were streaming down your face as you stuttered to say sorry to the person you had knocked over.

"I'm really so- sorry. I wasn't looking- where I was going and I um.. I'm sorry." You stood up from the floor and wiped your blurry eyes. No doubt black mascara and eyeliner stained your face so you walked away without looking up.

"Wait! Deborah.. What's the matter, what happened?" You stopped and mentally slapped yourself in the head. You didn't face him but you quietly answered back in a shaky voice.

"What?.. Nothing happened everything fine."

"Must you lie to me?" He walked towards you and you turned around and faced Draco and gave him a very little half smile.

"Honestly no. I don't have to so I'll see ya around." You began to walk away when he grabbed your arm and spun you around to him.

"Your face. What happened?!" You thought for a moment.

"Just um.. a little cat fight, nothing serious." You stepped away from him and began walking towards the dungeons again.

"Deborah, wait! Let's hang out till next period." You stopped walking and hang your head. "It's only twenty minutes or so, and we need to talk. Clear the air.." He shuffled as you thought for a moment.

"Yeah I, uh.. I guess we should then." You both walked to the common room in silence.

* * *

**A/N: I really hope you're enjoying the story so far. There's much more to come! & Thanks for reading! :)**


	22. Jealousy & Temper Tantrums

**A/N: Please leave a review. Hope you're enjoying the series :) **

* * *

****You descended the girls stairs with a fresh face. No more tears no more black stains. A very faint hand print on your right cheek, of which you were not the slightest bit impressed about. You half-smiled and walked across the room and sat on the couch beside Draco.

"So, how've you been?" He asked.

"Um, okay I guess. What about you?" you asked awkwardly. He shrugged.

"Same really." You nodded and were about to pick up a deck of cards (for exploding snap) but he carried on talking. "Although Deb, I feel like I- I mean we should be together. Again." You stared at him blankly.

"Why?"

"Well um, I mean- I miss you and we were great together and I really would like to have you back in my life. Meet my family, they'll love you for sure. I know I do and they will too." He smiled and took your hand. You pulled it away immediately and the smile faded from his face.

"I've already been acquainted with your family. They do not like me, they will not like me and honestly I don't like them." Draco was shocked.

"When have you met them? They will not hate you Deborah, they'll meet you and they'll go crazy!"

"Dammit Draco your thick" Your voice rose and you stood up roughly pushing Draco away from you as he tried to pull you back down to the couch.

"Get away from me! Your Father, the Great Lucious Malfoy isn't it?! He seemed to like me a lot! He showed exactly how much by kicking me in the fucking face. And your Aunty Bella!?-" you chuckled "She'll _love_ me! Yeah right! What a malicious little bitch.. I'm not even going to start with her. Few screws missing I think. No wonder you're such an asshole - growing up around that lot." You walked away and stomped up the girls stairs.

"Deborah, wait. Deborah please?"

"Fuck off!" You shouted and then you slammed your door. You wanted him to leave you alone but a small part of you wished for him to come up those stairs and burst into your room and continue fighting until he won you over. You lay on your bed, totally fed up, until a knock on your door was heard.

"Deb can I _please_ come in?" inside you were screaming with delight, but outside you loudly sighed. "Come on don't make me beg.."

"Go ahead." You were still laying on your bed, your head against you pillow with your legs hanging off the edge.

"Deborah.." Draco whispered. He kneeled on the floor beside your bed and caught your hand in his, stroking it gently with his thumb. "Please don't be mad at me. I know I hurt you, but I hurt myself too."

"Merlin Draco! You always bring yourself into shit. It's not **all** about you. You fucked this up. This was fine until you became the old Draco. The asshole you were before we were together. I feel like I don't even know you anymore." You sighed and took your hand from Draco and put it to your head.

"I'm sick of this. Sick and tired of it all. We were great together and I love you but it's not worth it. Taking beatings from strange people in dreams, beatings from your family, who next?.." You thought for a moment "You?"

Draco roughly pulled you up and then sat on the bed beside you arms grabbing your tightly as a look of anger and then hurt crossed his face.

"Deborah, you never have to fear me. I wouldn't dream of hurting a hair on your head. Your too precious and I love you. You are a big part of me now; of my life. I'm not the same without you."

"Draco I wish I could believe you, but.."

"But what?"

"Why? Why'd you break up with me if I was such a big part of your life?."

"Awe Deb.. Please don't do this.." He held his head in his hands as if he were in pain. _He should be._

"No! I want to know. I disserve to know."

"Deborah, I promise you. You will find out soon, but if I tell you now. God knows what will happen to you. I don't want anything to happen, not over me, not again." You sighed in defeat.

"That's not good enough.." You whispered but he silenced you kissing you fervently until it became too hard to breathe.

"I cant tell you now, but know that I do love you, I always will. I promise you that."

"Please don't make promises you cant keep-"

"Oh do shut up.." He kissed you again and you let him savouring the wonderful moment. You both fell back into a lying position and he pulled your body to him, curling his arms around you as he smiled a real smile.

You ditched the rest of your days classes with Draco. He thought this was because you were finally starting to believe and forgive him for breaking up with you, but it was really because you were too afraid to face any students who'd seen the incident with Ron Weasley. No doubt the rumour mill was spinning at high speeds but behind it all was a little truth and as a Slytherin, not only was it embarrassing for you, but for the rest of your house as well.

It was almost dinner time and you found yourself side by side atop the Astronomy Tower with Draco. Where it all began. You knew there were no classes this late up this part of the castle so you were safe for now.

Draco wrapped an arm around your shoulders as the wind whipped around outside.

"I hope you haven't asked anyone to the Halloween Dance yet." Whispered Draco. "I was thinking we should go as a Knight and Princess. I'll rob some of the armour from the second floor corridor, and we find you a nice dress.. Although I've never dressed up before so I'll feel quite silly but I'll do it for you.." He smiled at you but you bit your lip nervously not making eye contact.

"You did.. You asked somebody else- didn't you?!" His voice rose and he pulled his arm away and stood up. You followed suit brushing off your uniform as you did.

"Well actually I was asked, and I said yes.. What was I supposed to do? Mope around feeling sorry for myself while you lot were out having a ball? I don't think so.. We're only going as friends so you've nothing to worry about."

"Who's the idiot that asked you?"

"I don't think that's any of your business.. And he's not anymore of an idiot than you are."

"Of course it my business I'm your boyfri- well I was your boyfriend and I disserve to know what asshole thinks he can just come in and swoop you off you feet when I'm not around.." You laughed a little and his cheeks turned red.

"Fine.. It's Adrian Pucey. Now do you feel all betrayed?!" You laughed again but sobered quickly he did really seem to be fuming about this whole situation.

"Pucey?! Slytherin, seventh year Pucey. Merlin I should have known.." He cracked his knuckles in a very unattractive fashion and began pacing the tower.

"Whoa- hold on one second Draco Malfoy. You broke up with me remember? Don't go blaming anybody about this only yourself.."

"I remember that alright, but little did I know you'd go off acting the whore screwing fucking Pucey the second we were over. You'll give Parkinson a run for her money if you're not careful." He said venomously.

"For you're information we're just friends and if you can recall I spent a full week in the hospital wing after YOU almost got me KILLED. My first night back in the common room and I spent it with you UNFORTUNATELY.. So fuck you Malfoy." with that you stormed down the spiral staircase and out onto the seventh floor leaving Draco on the Astronomy tower alone.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading :)**


	23. Choices

**A/N: Hope you enjoy the chapter it's short, but it has been totally re-written and i've changed a hell-of-a-lot of the plot line so I'd really like if you would leave a review and tell me how you think it's going! Creative critisism and ideas for future posts are welcome as always!**

Thanks for reading! 

* * *

Another unfortunate event occurred. Last class of the day had just finished and the seventh floor was swarming with Gryffindors. You _almost _ran back to the tower but nothing, not even _Gryffindors_ could make you endure another moment with Draco Malfoy.

Thinking his name in your head was beginning to make your skin crawl. He was a an idiotic jerk.

The halls almost instantly filled with laughter once a young third year Gryffindor pointed you out. You wanted to smack him around the head, but instead you began moving more briskly towards the staircase cursing him in your head as you fled through the hallways.

"There's a nice mark you've left on her face Ron. Maybe all the Slytherins will learn their lesson now." Another boy shouted out loudly. Automatically you hand flew to your face, the memory of the stinging pain almost made you feel like you'd been struck again.

Descending the stairs you'd found that the rest of the school had indeed heard about what happened this afternoon in Care of Magical Creatures Class. Ravenclaws jeered scornfully While even the Hufflepuffs mustered up the courage to laugh and point.

Even Peeves began screaming lyrics in an annoyingly high pitched voice as you passed him on the first floor staircase, repeating them over and over you thought you're ears might bleed with the noise of it.

_**"Ickle Ron 'as hit a girl! She looks as though she'll hurl! Her face is nice an' red now she'll be wishin' she were dead!"**_

Thankfully there weren't too many pupils in the area. He began doing loop-de-loops in the air and laughing. Oh Merlin! The Bloody Baron was definitely going to hear about this.

You picked up speed passing the Great Hall and ran to the Slytherin Common Room without stopping once. You leaned your back against the portrait door and took a steadying breath once you got inside. Your knees felt weak as you shook with rage and embarrassment.

"Come here to me Carrow." Teased Adrian. You hadn't even spotted him leaning against the table as you walked in. He stood in front of you now and pulled you into his arms after inspecting the almost faded hand print on your cheek.

"And I thought people were exaggerating when they said Potters friend attacked you. With a mark like that he really must have struck you with great force." You hadn't realised until he wiped away the tears that you'd been crying.

He left a small kiss on your forehead and just rocked you back and forth comfortingly in his arms until the Portrait to the Common Room swung open once more. You were wrenched from Adrian's arms suddenly and thrown to the floor.

"You!" Draco looked menacing. "Get you're giant, clumsy hands off my girlfriend now." Shouted Draco. The few student that littered the Common Room all shuffled about as if they'd someplace important to be. Eventually it were just you three.

"You're not dating anymore Malfoy or did you forget to read the memo?!" Jeered Pucey. This side of him surprised you.

He was smug and arrogant and held a superior stance in front of Draco, (which was rare enough to see.) Cocking his head to the side his gaze fell upon you, still sitting on the floor. Draco's gaze followed his and with that he ran to pick you up. His face was pale, yet dark. His features cold yet his eyes scanned your face and body with worry as he pulled you into his arms.

You shrugged him off and walked to Adrian as he extended his hand to you. It wasn't as if you were _'choosing' _Adrian over Draco but the tension in the room grew as you stood by his side.

"So. Pucey is it?!" Draco asked in exasperation. You couldn't answer. Was it Adrian? What did he mean? It wasn't as if you were running off to get married leaving Draco behind forever! He was shaking all over.

"It's not as if we're an item or anything. We're just friends. Draco we just need some time apart. You've hurt me.. A lot."

Draco dropped his gaze mournfully but suddenly whipped his wand out from his pocket pointing it at Adrian. Many emotions ran across his face but he shoved his wand back into his pocket just as quickly as he'd pulled it out. Seconds later he was at the Common Room door and then he was gone.

This was agony.

* * *

**A/N: Short and Sweet. Reviews welcome! :)**


	24. Halloween

**A/N: Here's a nice long Chapter! Hope you like it. Leave a review and get a cookie! :P **

* * *

It was girl-talk time in the girls dorm room. Clothes along with make up, hair products, accessories, belts, and books littered your dorm room making it pretty hard to walk across with out falling on something.

Juliet ordered a bottle of muggle tequila and had it sent to the dorm room by owl. (How she'd managed this you'd no idea) but it got you both in the mood to dance the night away and also had you both squealing and giggling like maniacs babbling on about the boys and the antics you'd both be getting up to later on this evening.

After all you hadn't gotten detention for three months solid after the Yule ball for nothing!

You sat on the chair in front of the tiny vanity mirror with an upset look on your face. You sucked the last of your fourth glass of tequila (threw a highly amusing twisty straw) while Juliet tried to gently glue in your hair extensions and concentrate on you're constant babbling at the same time.

The whole Draco situation had gone beyond a joke, and truthfully you couldn't wait to get to the great hall for a few Butterbeers and Red Currant Rums just to get your mind off of things.

Juliet asked question upon question about everything that had happened so far, and seemed even more amazed once you'd mentioned what great friends you were with Adrian Pucey. After all he wasn't a very popular Slytherin boy despite his boy-next-door looks and sense of humour but all you were looking for at the moment was a friend and Adrian was being one. It was perfectly enough for now.

"So I'm meeting Adrian. We're going to dance a little and have a few drinks. Perhaps have another dance or two and then drink some more before coming back to the common room and passing out on the couch. I think it'll go well. It's probably one of my best plans yet! What do you think?" You asked as you stood up and admired your now extra-long, shiny, brown hair. (Magic never made your hair grow properly. The split ends were a joke!)

Juliet shook her head and laughed a little.

"Whatever you say babe. You know it wont work like that but I wish you all the best. Honestly!" She laughed out a little more and threw your costume at you.

"Go get into your costume and come show me before I leave. Theo's below waiting for me already. He hates waiting. That's why he always gives out to you yano! You always make me late!" She wagged her finger in your face as you quickly took a glance at the time. It was almost seven thirty. You smirked, stuck out your tongue and trotted off to the bathroom with your costume in your hand.

A little less than ten minutes later you left the bathroom, not as Deborah anymore, but as an incredibly cute elf. (Think of a cute costume something along the lines of LOTR or something!) You giggled as you entered the room, while Juliet playfully wolf whistled and made you twirl around like a little girl. You both laughed and left the room together, half stumbling after polishing off the bottle of tequila.

Juliet, in her bunny costume awed half the common room with her beauty and nakedness. She happily fluttered her eyelashes and flipped her blonde, curled hair over her shoulders before she half ran towards Nott- jumping up into his arms and kissing him passionately. You smiled at the two and nodded at Nott as a sign of recognition. He smiled back and walked towards the exit of the common room, with Juliet on his arm.

You sat on the couch by the fire for a while and watched the couples leave. You weren't supposed to meet Adrian until eight so you assumed he was in his room, changing.

Witches, fairies, princesses, vampires, superheroes, pirates and many more students in costumes left the common room. The dance was for Fourth Years and over so the Great Hall would be pretty packed.

At exactly eight Adrian descended the boys stairs. He wore a black tux with a black velvety cape with red on the inside, and carried a white mask in his hands. Well half of a mask! You stood up and walked towards him. He smiled at you and took your hand kissing it politely. You smiled and gave off a blush.

"Mmmm.. I'm escorting an elf to the dance!" He brushed your very long hair out of the way and smiled once he'd noticed your ears! "Great you even charmed your ears to make them pointy! I couldn't have imagined you in a cuter costume if I tried! That leafy skirt of yours is mighty short though. Are you trying to make your ex boyfriend jealous or are you trying to make me sweat in my good tux?!" You giggled and hit him playfully in the arm!

Truth be told the skirt was kind of uncomfortably short but heck it was Halloween!

"So Adrian. Don't mean to sound rude or anything but what are you supposed to be?" Adrian smiled and put the mask on. It covered only half of his face. He flashed his pearly white teeth and took your arm in his.

"Why Carrow I'm The Phantom of the Opera!" Adrian chimed as he led you towards the door. You laughed and ye left the common room.

"I actually think I've heard of that before! An opera is a muggle play right but there's no speaking only song?" Adrian smiled and explained the story of the phantom of the opera and you listened intently. You were so captivated in the beautiful love story you forgot where you were going, and in an instant you were outside the great hall.

"Wow, that's was a great story Adrian. Really beautiful!" You turned to walk in the door but Adrian caught your hand a pulled you back to him.

"A beautiful story for a beautiful girl." You smiled blushing again, then took Adrian's hand and pulled him into the great hall. The tequila had turned you into a giggling maniac. Adrian was beginning to come on a little too strong and you really did only go to the dance with him as a friend. You didn't want the night to be ruined. You shook the thought from your head and took in your surroundings.

You gasped in awe. The Great Hall looked terrific. It was beautifully decorated. The set colours of the dance were beautiful warm browns and oranges. Pumpkins floated above your heads along with flickering candles and oil lamps.

Loud music boomed throughout the hall. The stage was being set up for the band that Dumbledore promised- The Weird Sisters! While some professors ran throughout the hall trying their hardest to scare students.

Professor Flitwick had charmed himself so he could float rather than walk. He kept hovering over peoples heads tapping on their shoulders and laughing at not being caught! It's not often he's head and shoulders above people!

Professor McGonagall dressed as a black cat, which was a bit of a shitty costume in your opinion.

While Professor Snape, did absolutely nothing at all but stalk around the hall making sure students didn't have a little too much fun. Thankfully he neglected his own house on special occasions such as this one.

It was eight fifteen and the hall was already packed. People gathered at different points around the great Hall; drinking, gossiping and dancing in little groups. Adrian glanced at a few of his classmates and asked if it was ok to go and talk for a while. Obviously you agreed and you both crossed the hall to converse with the small group.

During some pretty intense conversations about Quidditch you spotted Draco on the other side of the hall, bringing a bottle of Butterbeer to his lips. You awkwardly smiled as his attention was on you, and then looked away nervously running your hand through your hair.

"Hey Deb, you ok?"

"Yeah I'm ok, a little thirsty though, so I think I'll go get a drink."

"Want me to come?"

"No, no you're fine, I'll be right back!" You smiled and kissed his cheek a little awkwardly then walked across the hall.

Students took great pride in bumping into you as you pushed and shoved your way into the crowds. Since Ron Weasley's brave attack, you've been the centre of attention- every ones little rag doll. One crowd of students, decided to play rough and pushed you around in a big circle. It was obvious it was a boy who had started it because such strength wouldn't be found in a young girl. A laugh escaped his lips as you closed your eyes and brought your hands to your face. You quietly sighed and lashed out at them all.

"You're pretty damn brave when your faces are covered. I'd love to see you try that without your masks. Better yet, it's best you leave the masks on, save me from looking at your ugly mugs!" you shouted as you pushed through the small circle that formed around you. They all laughed and carried on dancing.

You smiled in delight when you spotted an unoccupied table. On the table sat a crate of Butterbeers.

_'Oh thank Merlin!'_ You thought happily as you sat at the table and opened up a bottle taking a long gulp.

You sat alone and watched various groups dance to some muggle songs. Juliet and Nott were out on the dance floor. At the rate they were going, Juliet would have the poor boy worn out by nine. You smiled and waved at the two and scanned the hall for more people you could recognize.

After not very long you felt a hand on your shoulder and hot breath against your neck.

"Thought you said you'd be right back?" You turned around with an apologetic look on your face.

"I'm sorry Adrian. I thought you'd moved so I sat here and waited for you to find me."

Indeed you had told a little white lie, but it's not the end of the world. He seemed to buy it so you smiled put down your bottle and offered him your hand.

"Wanna boogie, my mysterious Phantom?!" Adrian stifled a laugh and caught your hand, pulling you onto the dance floor.

You spun each other around and danced like two idiot. Lots of people threw you both looks and laughed at you but it's not like you cared. It started to get even more hilarious when you began doing the robot and Adrian broke into the chicken dance. You both laughed at each other and decided to calm down once the song had changed.

_I like where we are. When we drive in your car. _  
_I like where we are. Here._

Along with many others you screamed once you heard this song. The Weird Sisters re-released this muggle song and put a cool new beat to it, which everyone seemed to adore. Everyone got up and began dancing to this song. Pushing forward to circle the stage where The Weird Sisters performed, screaming, leaping up and down and one student even fainted! You were barely able to move and the sweat was dripping off you.

"Wanna get something to drink?!" Adrian shouted into your ear. You nodded and grabbed onto Adrian's hand as he pushed through the crowd and pulled you to a table filled with the older Slytherins in his year.

You'd spotted Draco sitting at the small table across from you. He half smiled as you caught his eye. He mouthed something to you, but you were unable to hear. You shook your head and pointed at your ear.

He rolled his eyes and walked toward your table then stood before you and offered you his hand.

"I said- will you dance with me?" you half heartedly laughed and looked at Adrian. He nodded and squeezed your leg. You thanked him and took Draco's hand, shooting Adrian a nervous look. He smiled back reassuringly and gave you a thumbs up. His eyes seemed dark though, but you shrugged it off thinking of the alcohol he'd consumed so far this evening.

The music changed dramatically once you had hit the dance floor. It was a slow song. You inwardly kicked yourself and hesitantly wrapped your hands around Draco's neck. He moved his hands to your waist, as he hummed the song sweetly into your ear.

_If I don't say this now, I will surely break._  
_As I'm leaving the one I want to take._

You sighed a little over dramatically and rested your head on his chest. He moved his hands, so they were tightly wrapped around you, pulling you in closer to him. It was as if there had never been a fight, that you had never broken up- but you had.

"I've never heard this song before. It's really.. nice." You whispered to him as he gently brushed his fingers through your hair. He nodded his head in agreement.

"Yeah some stupid muggle band.." He muttered. (obviously trying to keep his cool) His hands began travelling up your back, over your bare skin and up to your shoulders then back down again. You closed your eyes tightly, as you both danced to the music.

"When I'm losing my control, the city spins around. You're the only one who knows, you slow it down.."

Goosebumps burst out on your skin as Draco quietly whispered the words of the song into your ear. You closed your eyes tight and secretly wished for the moment to never end. Not long after that simple wish was made the music died down and a heavy-metal song boomed through the hall. Normally you'd be delighted, but right now you wanted the last song to replay over and over again, so you could dance with Draco for the rest of the night.

You moved your head from Dracos chest and looked up at him. He smiled at you, and released you from his grip.

"I guess you'll be heading back to your date then." He half shouted over the music.

"Uh, yeah I guess so." You both stood there awkwardly looking at each other for a few moments, neither of you making any attempt to move. He smiled lovingly down at you for the longest time and suddenly snapped out of his gaze.

"Be careful and enjoy your night ok?." You half smiled and nodded your head.

"Yeah, yeah sure. You too." You spoke unenthusiastically. He walked forward and kissed you lightly on the cheek then he turned around and vanished into the crowds.

* * *

**A/N: Hope it was a good read! xo**


End file.
